The Merc of all Trades Kitsune
by darkraizerGx1
Summary: On his fifth birthday Naruto would have perish if it weren't for the timely intervention of 9 unknown mercenaries that saved his life. Now watch as under the guidance of these mercenary, Naruto is going to take the world by storm.
1. Prologue

**Raizer: i know what people are probably going to say and i know i've been delaying my updates but there is a good reason for it.**

 **Sonic: Oh yeah? what's that?**

 **Raizer: *sigh* i have an attention span of a 6 year old. I keep thinking of new ideas for stories that i completely forget that i have stories currently on hold and sometimes loose inspiration to think on continuing not that i won't i just need to be inspired to continue it.**

 **Fox: That would explain why my story has been left untouched for a while.**

 **Raizer: Oh shut up Fox.**

 **Jaden: Well he isn't wrong.**

 **Raizer: you're only saying that because i'm almost done with you're next chapter,, i just need to finish it.**

 **Sly: Alright plus, i heard that we are gutting new guest soon.**

 **Raizer: Dammit Sly that's suppose to be a secret. Anyway, i don't own Naruto and i don't own TF2 (on a side not, this is my fav online game, usually play as Pyro. My username is similiar to my Fanfiction account name.) now let's start the show!**

* * *

"Speech text/Summon Speech Text"

" **Bijuu/demon text"**

' _Thought Text/Summon thought/-Flashback-'_

' _ **Bijuu/demon text'**_

-Konoha-

October 10, why is day so important you may ask? Well this day marks death of Konoha's beloved Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze or better known as the 'Yellow Flash' who sacrificed himself to kill the demon that attacked the village, the most strongest Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or as most been on told in the official stories, what they didn't know that a Bijuu can't be killed, only sealed away, as on that same day a young infant life was forever changed, that infant now recently turned 5 years old was none other than Naruto Uzumaki or his real name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as he is Minato's son. Naruto lived a very harsh life as he was the receiving end the villager's anger as they only saw him as the Kyuubi reborn as word got out that he was the jailor of the Kyuubi. As such no one ever tried to befriend him, all they did was beat him, denied him any services and simply made his life a living hell. On this day Naruto was once again subject to the villagers' cruelty to him as on his way to meet with one of the few people that didn't hate him, the re-instated Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the elderly Hokage who he saw as a 'grandfather' figure, while he was heading towards the Hokage tower he was ambush by a group of Konoha civilian's and shinobi's, they had cornered him and proceeded to beat the child with wooden planks, beer bottles and other things they could find, once the mob disperse after being satisfied with their handy work a group shinobi, who still weren't satisfied stayed, the group consisted for ten Chunin and three Jonin. They had taken him to a clearing a few miles away from Konoha and began to beat on him continuously, which brings us to the present time.

' _Why?'_ Naruto thought to himself as one of the Chunin kicked his face, _'why can't they see the difference between a kunai and a scroll?'_ much to contrary belief Naruto was never the idiot he portrayed himself to be, in fact he was very intellectual for someone of his age almost as smart as a Nara, as the idiot self that he let the whole village sees was nothing more than a mask he hide behind, his goofy smile wasn't his own just something he copied from what he saw from the villagers, he never knew what happiness was only sadness, despair and loneliness.

"How you like that you demon?" asked a Chunin as he stab Naruto's shoulder with a kunai. Naruto never replied, due to him slowly losing consciousness, said blonde had been beaten consecutively for three hours before hand, his once white shirt was ripped and stain with blood from the various kunais and shuriken that punctured his skin. The same Chunin thought that Naruto was ignoring him and cause his rage to grow more.

"What I'm not worth speaking to? Is that it!?" he then threw several shuriken's that struck Naruto's stomach.

"The Sandaime is a fool to let you live! He may have fallen for your demonic spell but not us."

"You killed my family!"

"You destroyed our homes!"

"You killed my loved ones!"

"You killed a lot of my friends!"

"You killed the Yondaime Hokage!"

As they ranted and continued to beat down on Naruto's defenseless state, no one besides Naruto heard screams of anger. **"HOW DARE THEY!"** screamed a demonic voice inside Naruto's head, that voice was belong to the Kyuubi. **"Can't they tell the difference between me and my jailor!? How can they be so ignorant to see the difference?"**

Last year on Naruto's 4th birthday, after enduring another beating from the villagers, he meet the Kyuubi, not only that he found out that he held the Kyuubi within him but also several other things that shocked him.

(Flashback)

-?-

Naruto slowly open his eyes, he was expecting to find himself in the hospital again since the Hokage came to save his life…again but now he just found himself in some sort of sewer that was dimly lit by the red hazard lights.

"This…isn't so bad I guess." He said to himself, he slowly stood up and looked around trying to figure it where exactly where he was. Just then heard something, it sounded like…sobbing? Who would be crying in place like this or who would even be here to begin with, he decided to follow the sound, he walked down the only pathway in the sewer, he kept walking and walking, it felt like hours as he felt like he was just going down an endless path, soon he arrived at the source of the sobbing, he stood in front of a large cage with various seals placed on the bars as if they were there to keep something in.

"What in the world?"

" **I'm sorry."** Said a voice behind the bars, the voice was cracked indicating it was the source of the sobbing. Naruto rose and eyebrow, confused he decided to walk closer to the cage as he got closer he began to see a large figure, it was by far larger than him by a landslide, he saw what appeared to be a tail or he should say tails as there were roughly six tails that swayed randomly and what appeared to be a stump of a seventh tail, the creature had a long ears that look like a mixture between a rabbit and fox, and the creature's head was in the shape of a fox however its large clawed arms were blocking most of its faces. Then it him, realizing what or who it was that sat in front of him.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said.

" **Kit *sob* I am so sorry,"** it said, **"I never *sob* meant for you to be *sob* threat this way."**

Naruto tilted his head, the most powerful Bijuu in the world, the same monster that attack his village 4 years ago…was apologizing to him? This made no sense.

"I don't understand?" he said, grabbing the large fox's attention, "Why would you apologize to me? And better questions why you are here and where are we?"

" **Kit to answer your question, to put it simply is that we are in your mindscape a world built around your psyche."** He said sadly, **"As to why I'm here is because I'm sealed here, within you. You know how the Yondaime 'killed' me 4 years ago correct?"** Naruto nodded, **"Well you can't kill a Bijuu because we are made of Chakra even if we are killed we'll just reform in a few years, thus you can only seal us."**

"I see," Naruto said, he had a calculative look before he spoke again, "And since you are here and this is my mindscape, which would mean the Yondaime sealed you in me." To which the Kyuubi nodded sadly. "I guess that's why the villager hates me?"

" **Sadly yes."**

"Then you don't have any real reason to apologize to me Kyuubi-san." Naruto said, strangely calm with no hints of malice or anger.

" **WHAT!? NO!"** Kyuubi cried out as tears threaten to pour out from his eyes, he then drop down to all fours **"It was because of me, you are hated,"** As the Kyuubi began to rant, he did not notice Naruto to slowly walked towards him **"Because me so many people died,"** Naruto kept walking, **"Because of me, you were treated poorly,"** and walking, **"I killed your parents, and forced your father to seal me into you."** Then Naruto placed his left hand on the Kyuubi's nose which effortlessly stopped his ranting.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said as slowly smiled, in fact this perhaps to his second sincerest smile, "I forgive you, I don't know why but something tells me that in wasn't all your fault and villagers are just blinded by their anger to see the truth so you don't have to blame yourself for what they did."

" **Kit,"** Kyuubi said, _**'he's just like you, maybe I can help him in a way of redeeming myself, wouldn't you agree Kushina?'**_ Kyuubi then slowly smiled softly **"Thank you."**

"You're welcome."

(Flashback ends)

Since then Naruto and the Kyuubi become much friendlier with each other, in fact he learns that the Kyuubi was nothing more than a tittle and learn that the fox's name is Kurama; in fact Kurama has become an older brother figure for him. Kurama mention that Naruto's mother was his previous jailor and that her name was Kushina and that his father was Minato. At first when he heard that his once idol was his father and damned his life to hatred, he immediately lost all respect for him and hated him for his actions, but as time goes on that hate slowly subsided but is still there just not as bad. Kurama told Naruto the real reason why he attack his village, he was ripped out from Kushina's seal and was control by a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha, that man used his Sharingan to control him.

Back to Naruto's current situation, two of the Jonins in the group each pulled out pair large hunter knives and stabbed Naruto's arms and legs pinning him to the ground.

"Now that the demon pin, I say we finish what the forth started." Said a chunin, to which the others soon cheered as well, and began to go through series of hand signs, which Naruto recognize for the Katon: Fireball no jutsu.

' _Is this where I die?'_ Naruto thought to himself giving hope that he will not surive, _'No! I won't die here, I can't! Hiruzen-sama, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee, Anko-nee, Neko-nee, Dolphin-nii, Sparrow-nii, Hinata-chan!'_ he saw the faces of those people that ever saw him as him and a little brother, the last being the only girl that is his age he rescued from a couple of bullies and that he began to hang out with, as soon began to have a crush on. He watched helplessly as the group finished their hand signs _'I'm sorry'._

"Katon: Fir-"

"Screaming Eagle!" yelled a voice, everyone looked up to suddenly see falling from the sky was a man wearing samurai like armor with his katana drawn, as he landed he lashed one of the Chunin chest as blood sprayed out from the wound, then another man with bright yellow hair like Naruto's but was far more smooth and was in a ponytail ran into the clearing with a combat knife in his hand. One of the Chunin recovered from his shock as he noticed the other man and threw several kunai at him only for them to miss as the other man suddenly appeared behind him and stabbed the Chunin's neck.

"Nope to slow." He said in a slightly cheery and mocking voice. The out of nowhere a man wearing a mask that covered his entire head except his eyes and mouth and a cigarette in his mouth suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stabbed two Chunins in the back causing them to cry out in pain before dropping to the floor dead.

"Scum that attacks a child deserves no mercy." He said simply as he pocketed one of his kunais that he used to stab the Chunin and twirled the kunai in his right hand. Then three more men came into the clearing, one of them was a dark skin man, he wore a bandana that covered his hair, an eye patch over his left eye, in his left hand was some sort of crossbow like weapon, he wore chest armor that had several canisters attacked to it underneath was a light blue bodysuit, the second man was pretty much huge, as huge as an Akimichi if not larger as he wore a dark red sleeveless t-shirt that show off his large arm muscles that carried a large contraption that had a large rotating canister, black pants and red fingerless gloves. The last man had neat black hair, a pair of black glasses, a white doctor coat, a light grey shirt, light brown trouser and a saw like blade in his left gloved hand.

"Kill'em all lads!" Said the dark skin one as he shot something out some sort of miniature canister from his crossbow-like gun that exploded nearby one of the Chunin's as it made contact with the ground killing said Chunin.

"Heavy will kill you with pain without end for hurting little child." Said the larger man as his weapon's barrel and canister started to spin before what appeared to be a thousand slightly bigger than normal kunai's shot out from the hole of the barrel, the kunai's struck the reaming Chunins as their bodies were soon turned into a large pin cushion as they fell backwards dead.

"Protek ze boy, I viel heal him." Said the spectacle man as he ran up to Naruto, he pulled out the knives out from his arms and legs, his sheeted his saw like blade and his hands started to glow with green chakra healing the wounds.

"Dammit," cursed one of the two remaining Jonin, "We need to retreat and head back to the village!" he yelled to his comrade, he waited for a replied but didn't get any, he turned towards his comrade only to see that the other Jonin had died, as two arrows had pinned him against a tree, one of the arrows was in between his eyes while the second one struck where his heart should be. A man dressed in a dark forest green shirt with a black open vest over it, dark brown pants, a brown cowboy hat and an oval shield on his back, he also wore a cowboy hat and in his arms was a bow and arrow.

"To hell with this!" He cried out as he turned to leave only that he bumped into someone who caused him to fall on his butt, he looked up and lost all color in his face, why? Because of the second armored figure that stood in front of him however unlike the first this one had a more feminine looked but that's not why the Jonin was scared, no he was scared at the overall design of the armor made the wear look like a demon and the demonic mask the figure wore help as well. Then suddenly red chains appeared out from the figures back and wrapped around the Jonin and lifted him of the ground.

"So you like hurting children?" the figure asked, it was now safe to say that the figure was female though her voice was slightly muffle.

Naruto for his part was just shocked and confused at the same time, these people just appeared out of nowhere and saved his life, sure a few times it has happen before but this was completely unexpected, he was already tired and losing conscious quickly, he felt his body being lifted by the spectacle man with his remaining strength he said one word. "W-why?" then he slipped into blissless unconsciousness as he closed his eyes not even waiting for an answer.

-Unknown location- sixteen hours later

' _Ugh? Wha?'_ Naruto slowly regained his conscious, _'What happen to me?'_ he thought to himself as he gripped his head and shook it.

" **Kit! You're awake, thank Kami."** Kurama sigh in relief. Naruto noticed that he was in his mindscape, as he turned to see Kurama sitting in beside him. When Naruto learn that he could change his mindscape, he decided to change it into a large forest like plain with a few mountains and a large lake, which Kurama thanked him for as he got some form of freedom.

"Kurama? What happen?" Naruto ask, trying to remember what exactly happen to him as everything seemed to be hazy.

" **Naruto…do you remember anything that happen to you?"** Kurama asked, slightly concern. Naruto shook his head.

"Everything is all blurry but I think I do." He answers unsurely himself.

' _ **Hmm, this could be a problem.'**_ **"Kit, what do you remember?"**

"Let me think for a moment," Naruto closed his eyes and had his arms crossed over his chest and was in a thinking posture "I remember that today is my birthday, I was on my way to meet with Hiruzen-sama," he slowly open his eye and smiled sadly at the mention of the third Hokage, though his mask showed that he cared for the elderly leader like a grandfather but he never fully trusted him to go that far, it was nothing more than an act but then again he did read that jinchuriki usually have some form of relationship with their respective Kage's so he thought that Hiruzen probably only acted nicely towards him was to keep him loyal to the village, "That right, I was ambush by those Chunin's and Jonin's, they beat me, pin me down with those hunting knives" his face grew a grim look "They were about to use Katon: Fireball no jutsu." Then his eye grew wider as flashes of eight different people entered his mind "Then those people came and saved then after that…nothing."

' _ **Well a least remembers most of it.'**_ **"Kit, after you passed out, several ANBU's lead by Inu arrived and started fighting that group"** Kurama saw the slight disgusted look that Naruto flashed before going back to his neutral expression, he knew that Naruto dislike Inu because the Anbu would 'accidentally' let a few mobs beat on him whenever he was supposed to be 'looking out' for him. **"Yeah, at first they were in a lock stale-mate of attack and retaliation but soon more Anbu came and one of them, the one that wore the Tiger mask I believe, uses something that I thought was long gone."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What? A lost bloodline?" to which Kurama nodded.

" **Yes, one that I've not seen since the final battle between Madara Uchiha and Hirashima Senju, the first Hokage,"** Kurama turned his head towards a nearby tree, Naruto turn towards the tree as well, then Naruto's eye grew wide in realization.

"You don't mean-"

" **Yes, the Mokuten, the Senju clan bloodline."**

"But that's impossible, the only alive known Senju is Tsunade and even she doesn't have that bloodline!" Naruto exclaimed.

" **And the kicker is that his techniques don't appear to be natural."** Naruto raise his left eye brow at this, **"What I mean is the tree's he used looked man made like they were cut and ready to be used for construction unlike Hirashima's who's tree's looked more natural, so I guess he was using an artificial bloodline of the first Hokage. Anyway the situation looked like it was in the Anbu's favor when out of nowhere one by one the Anbu dropped to the ground twitching uncontrollably, then another man appear, unlike the others though he rode a horse and had something standing right behind him I did really see it clearly what it was as I focused more on healing you."**

"I thank you for that Kurama." Kurama nodded.

" **You're welcome kit, anyway they grabbed you and left,"** Kurama then crossed his arms over his chest, he soon adopted a puzzled expression, **"But it was how they left, that's puzzles me."**

"What do you mean?"

" **Kit, you know your father's sig-"**

"That man is not my father." Naruto stated, his faced showed anger and disgust when the large fox mention the word. It has been establish that whenever Minato is referred as Naruto's father in anyway or form, it will anger the blonde to no end.

" **Right, sorry. Anyway you know Minato Namikaze signature technique that earn him his nick named the 'Yellow Flash'."** Naruto nodded.

"Yes the famed Hirashin or also known as the 'Flying Thunder God jutsu'. What about it?"

" **Well there is a reason why no one can replicate it is the same reason why no one can replicate the Sharingan."**

Naruto thought for a moment, if he were his idiotic mask he would need someone to spell it out for him, luckily he isn't and immediately connected the dots, and his eye grew wide at the realization. "You mean it a-"

" **Bloodline, well part of the reason,"** Naruto rose his eyebrow, now confused by the fox's words, **"You see Naruto long ago, when the Sage of the Six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, my father walked this world, there was another great man that was a rival and dear friend to him, he was known as the Flash. The Flash could run at speed that make the Hirashin looked like a simple stroll, heck when he fought my father, their fights would always end in a tie."** Naruto was shock, to hear some that moved faster than the Yondaime Hokage was just unheard, and then it struck him as odd that he has not heard or read anything about this Flash person. **"Kit the reason no one knew who the Flash was is because he died before his name could even leave a mark in the world."** Kurama said as he heard Naruto's thought's.

Naruto blink for a few times before he chuckle sheepishly _'Oh yeah forgot about that.'_ He thought.

" **Yes, yes you did. The Flash had died during the battle where my father sealed the Juubi into himself before separating it into me and my siblings. As the Flash died, he asked my father to take his ability and hand it down to someone worthy to be called a speedster. A few years later, after my father spread Chakra across the land, he stumble upon a young man who was training by himself, who reminded him of Flash, father approach him and asked him why he was training. The young man said that he trained in order to protect his family as his family was poor and lived in harsh conditions, he went on as he said and I quote him 'Not only my family but I also want to protect those who can't protect themselves, I want to ensure that those that had done heinous acts be brought to justice.'. My father saw his old friend within the young man and bestowed him Flash's ability of speed, however there was just one slight problem when he was bestowed with those abilities, they weren't what they were as the influence of Chakra had altered those abilities as it made it much harder to control on where he would go and stop, so with my father's help he was able to create markers that not only give him a location on where he wanted to be but also nullify his speed which allowed him to stop. That Naruto, is how the Namikaze clan started."**

"Um…Kurama, you never told my Namikaze ancestor's name." Naruto pointed out. This caused Kurama to sheepishly scratch his left cheek.

" **Well…ugh…you see Naruto…I actually don't known his name besides his clan name."** Naruto fell over, his left foot twitched a bit. He quickly recovered.

"You mean you don't know his name at all?!" Naruto exclaimed.

" **The thing is that father never mention the names of the original Flash or your ancestor,"** Kurama retorted back, **"Within the Namikaze clan, your ancestor and the Flash were considered SS class speedsters while your fat-I mean Minato was only a high B class speedster, when he died he was considered A class at best. Anyway with that said I think that one of your saviours is a Namikaze."** Kurama's ears suddenly twitched a bit, he turned his head to the right for a few seconds before turning back to Naruto. **"Looks like our time is up, kit you're going to feel like crap when you wake up."**

With giving Naruto a chance to reply, a vortex appeared beneath the young blonde child and he fell in before the vortex closed itself. Kurama turned around to face two figures that came out from behind the trees nearby. He stared at them for a few seconds before he nodded and walked away.

-?-

Naruto slowly felt his mind returning to his body, he slowly open his eyes to try and see where he was but his vision was quite blurry and he could hear…mumbling? Slowly his senses return as his vision become clearer, he then noticed that he was on a bed of sorts, he slowly sat up, shaking his head a bit as he soon took notice of his surroundings, there several identical beds similar to the one he was laying on, several cabinets with what appeared to be medicine bottles, a few cabinets, a desk and a chair, a few diagrams of the human body and a single door, Naruto realized that he was in a infirmary.

"Ahh I ze zat you are awake," said a voice in a strange accent, Naruto turns towards the door to see the same spectacle man that heal him walk in with a clip board in his hands, he did noticed that the man was wearing a white doctor coat and his hands weren't covered with the red gloves from before, "You've gave uz quite a zcare ven ve brought you back." He said, his face showing relief.

"Thank you for healing me." Naruto said, though his voice showed his nervousness as he wasn't use to someone helping.

"Thank nothing of it my boy, it iz my duty az a medic zo heal anyone in need." He aid placing the clip board on the table, "Now hold ztill, I need zo do a quick check on your body." He said as he walked over to Naruto's left bedside and raised his hands in front of the blonde's chest, and then his hands are coated in green chakra, "Vel it zems zat most of your injuriez are heal both internal and external." He pulled his right hand back and held out his left towards Naruto, "Come, you vus be hungry, plus you need to build your ztrength up." As he gestured Naruto to take his hand.

Naruto for his part was unsure; he could help but be cautious around people he didn't know as many people have tried to act nicely to him only to hurt him. Even though this was one of his saviors, he couldn't help but act cautiously.

" **Kit, take his hand"**

' _Kurma-nii, are you sure?'_

" **Kit, i assure you that this man is not leading you into any trap and I sense no malice or negative intention from him"** _ **'Though I won't mention the hints of madness and insanity to you…yet.'**_

Trusting his big brothers word, he accepted the man hand. Soon he led Naruto out the infirmary and down a hallway until they reach a large steel and wooden door, the spectacle man reach for the door knob and twisted before pushing the door open which led them to what appeared to be a large living room that was also connected to the kitchen as one side of the room had a few cabinets, a fridge, a stove, a sink and an oven. Naruto also noticed his saviors were all present in the room, the largest one in the kitchen area while the rest were either on the sofa on sitting near the dining table.

"Hey looks who's up." Said the man that had the same hair color as him. "Kid, glad to see you alright, we almost thought you didn't make for a second."

"YOUNG MAN," yelled the man in samurai armor, "WE ARE GREATFUL THAT YOU HAVE RECOVRED FORM THE HORRIED ORDEAL!"

"Meir, use your indoor voice you imbecile." Said the masked man, "I believe introductions are in order however we will only be telling our code names for now."

"Oh I'll start first." Said the blonde man, "Call me Scout, I'm the fastest merc in the Elemental Nations."

"MY DESIGNATED CODENAME IS SOLDIER, IS THAT CLEAR MAGGOT!" the samurai yelled.

"Ei lad, the name's Demoman," said the darker skin and one-eyed man, he held up a bottle of sake "Best explosive expert around."

"Yez I am ze Mezic," the spectacle man said, "I ves the one who healed vost of your injuries."

"Good'day the names Sniper, best marksmen from the down under part of the Elemental Nations." The man

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy." The larger man said from the kitchen.

"Hey there little pal, I'm Engenier but ya can call me Engi." The last man, who was about the same height as Scout, wearing red goggles, black ninja trousers, a light brown tank top, a slightly shaved beard, bald head, a dark orange glove over his right hand introduced himself, he then pointed to the armored women beside him "This here is Pyro. Don't worry, she may look scary but she's nice."

"And last but not least, I am Spy. We are the Mercenary group known as Notorious Nine," the masked man, now known as Spy introduced "Boy could we know your name?"

"Oh, um my name is Naruto," Naruto spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki." This caused Pyro to gasp. Naruto turn towards her, he noticed that she was still wearing her armor and helmet.

"Did you saw Uzumaki?" she asked, even though her voice is muffled, the hints of shock was detected. Naruto nodded.

"Tell me, who was your mother?" she asked, this caught the others attention as they caught the hints of desperation in her voice. _'Could he be?'_ she thought as she continued to stare at Naruto.

"Unfortunately, she died when she was giving birth to me so I technically never meet her," this caused the armored lady to drop her shoulders and lower her head in sadness "But" this caused her to look up, "I later found out that her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

"Nii-sama!" With that, the armored lady nearly fell back in shock if not for Engineer who caught her. She lean closer to the goggled man, whispered something into his ear, which caused him to gasp, he looked at her before nodding, he then help her over towards Naruto and gestured for Naruto to come closer.

"I can't believe it," Naruto heard Pyro spoke, though it was very soft, "I searched for so long," she then proceeded to move her hands towards her helmet, a few clicks indicating a locking mechanism was undone she proceeded to take off her helmet revealing her beautiful face with her green eyes and her red hair slowly flowing halfway down her back. "My name is Hinata Uzumaki," (Raizer: I know, very convenient. Syrus: Boo. Charmy: Lame. Falco: Uncreative. Kankuro: Really? That's what you're going with. Raizer: Shut up all of you! And you *points at Kankuro* you're not supposed to be here. Kankuro: Why not? Raizer: you're with the watching group plus this is one of My Naruto AU, plus you may spoil the surprise.) "Kushina, your mother, is my older sister."

Naruto's eye grew wider in shock as did for the others; Naruto just couldn't believe it, finally finding his voice he spoke "M-my mother was you s-sister then that would make you-"

"Your aunt." She then pulled Naruto into a hug, as tears flow down her face. Naruto for the first time in his whole life finally felt something, something he only ever dreams of feeling. Love. Naruto with teary eyes of joy returned her hug with one of his own.

"Man," Scout spoke up, his eyes tearing up, "This is just beautiful."

"Da, it truly iz." Medic said as he wiped away his tears. Demoman for his part cried a bit but then was sadden at the sight.

' _Maybe I should go check her up,'_ Demoman thought sadly, he quickly covered up his sadden mood as he was happy for his friend and teammate's own family reunion. _'Guess this be one of those wake-up calls.'_

"A MAN OF WAR NEVER CRIES!" Solider cried out but the tears that poured out from his eyes were clearly contradicting him.

"Nothing more beautiful than a long lost family reunion mate." Sniper said.

"Amen to that partner," Engi said, "Amen to that."

"Da, Heavy agrees." Heavy voiced out as he walked over to the dining table, in his large hands was a tray of food, which mostly consisted of rather large sandwiches.

"Not to ruin this reunion," Spy spoke as he took out a cigarette and light it, "But I would like to ask Naruto something that has left me puzzled." Naruto and Hinata broke away from each other, Naruto turned towards Spy, who had a curious expression, well what could be seen of his face anyway, Spy took in a small breath of the cigarette and exhale the smoke from his mouth "Why were those shinobi from Konoha attacking you in the first place?" this caused Naruto to stiffen, which Hinata and Spy noticed.

"I-i-I" Naruto stuttered to get out the proper words to try and explain how he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Perhaps I can answer that for you," Spy cut off "When we rescued you from those shinobi, I happen to hear one of them saying 'demon brat', naturally I got a little curious and the fact a group of Anbu came to take you back double my curiosity, so I decided to do some digging." He took a puff from his smoke before continuing, "I learn that you village was attack by the Kyuubi no Kitsune on October 10 which is today, five years ago." He took another puff of smoke, Naruto grew more nervous as his secret was about to be exposed, "Konoha's Yondaime Hokage lost his life in order to kill the demon but that's not actually happen is it?"

"N-N-No." Naruto squeaked out, the others were still not sure where was Spy going with this, but it seems that Medic, Hinata and Engineer realized what he was going with.

"So, here is what I think what actually happen, The Yondaime didn't kill the demon but rather he sealed it, into a young baby that perhaps was just born on this very day and I believe," Spy on last puff of smoke before he dropped his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, "that child is you, am I correct."

Naruto right now was scare out of his mind, not only Spy was able to figure he was the Jinchuriki of Kurama but he told in front of his newly discovered aunt and her comrades, the fear of her resenting him for holding his big brother nearly gave him a nervous breakdown and tears threaten to pour out. He was expecting Spy or the others to start attacking him but what he got was a surprise hug from Hinata.

"Oh my poor nephew," she cried, "I'm so sorry *sob* if I had known earlier I would have *sob* taken you away from that place sooner."

"Mier de," Spy said as he sigh, "What posse Minato to ruin his own son's life I don't know." Scout then jerk up from his seat on the one of the couches and pointed at Naruto.

"Wait, hold on a sec!" He yelled, "You mean that this kid is Uncle Minato's son!?"

This caught Naruto's attention as his eyes grew into saucers, "Un…cle?"

Spy groan, he then slapped Scout in the back of the head, "Imbecile, as Scout mention Minato Namikaze is Scout's uncle and my brother-in-law since I married his sister." Naruto's eye grew wider at the risk of his eyes popping out, Spy noticed and chuckle a bit. "So that makes you my nephew as well. Then I guess you get to know my real name."

"Real name?" Naruto said.

"Yes, my real name is Shinoze Todoroki Namikaze, I took up the clan name when I married my wife," he then gestured to Scout "My eldest son Kazema Namikaze."

"Hey," Scout or now Kazema said, "I guess that makes us cousin huh?"

"I guess so." Kazema grins. He then play fully patted Naruto's back.

"Great, I can't wait for Ma and all seven of my little siblings to find out."

"Well mates," Sniper said, "Since the little anckelbiter going to stay with us best we give our name then," Sniper tipped his hat and smiled at Naruto "The names Sinbad Hyuciha." (Neji and Sasuke: Hyu…ciha? Raizer: Will be explained later in the stor…wait a minute *summons a shot gun chainsaw* who told you both could be here! Neji: Shit run! *turns and sees Sasuke already running away* Sasuke: saw this a mile away! Neji: You coward! Wait for me!)

"Del, no last name since I'm an orphan from Ame, the village hidden in the rain." Engineer said.

"Heavy name is Michal Akamichi but Heavy prefer Heavy name better, it nice to meet you little cub." Heavy said.

"Lad, my name is Luang Degroot." Demoman said.

"Vel since ve are all introducing ourselves," Medic straightens his coat, "Greeting young Naruto, I am Toharu Mitarenshi."

"ATTENTION!" Soldier yelled as he stood strait, "I am Hamura Washido, Former samurai from the Iron Country. You only refer to me as Soldier or sir, is that clear maggot!?" suddenly Soldier was hit in the back of the head by a red chain. Naruto eyes were locked on to the chain as it mesmerized him for some reason, his eye followed the chain to its source which causes his eyes to grow even wider, he saw that the chain was coming out from Hinata's back.

"Soldier, don't call my nephew a maggot." Hinata said sternly (Raizer: I will refer to her either as Hinata or Pyro but when Hinata Hyuga enters the picture she will mostly be referred as Pyro. Hinata H: Y-yes t-th-that would h-help t-the readers. Raizer: Thank you Hinata-chan. Kankuro: Hey how come you aren't yelling at her!? Raizer: Because I like her more than you, Neji and Sasuke at the moment plus I asked her to.), she notices that Naruto was staring at her chains which made her giggle. Heavy decided to speak.

"Da enough talking, come we eat." Heavy gestured to the 'sandwiches' he made "Heavy made sandviches for diner."

-Konoha, Hokage tower, Hokage office-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, 'The Professor' and God of shinobi was not in a good mood in fact he was far beyond pissed, not only he found out that Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage he was staying in, he also found out that his surrogate grandson was not only attacked by his own ninja's but was taken by an unknown group that not only killed the shinobi's that attack Naruto, which he wanted to do himself, but was able to defeat the Anbu team he sent to rescue the young blonde boy. Right now he was chewing out the Anbu he placed as the boy's guard for the day who so happens to be Inu.

"Inu," Hiruzen spoke, his voice dripping in anger and disappointment which cause said Anbu to cringe, "Take off your mask."

The silver hair defying Anbu didn't move, as if he didn't even acknowledge his leader's words. Hiruzen tighten his fist and slammed it onto his desk which cause it to crack, "THAT IS AN ORDER KAKASHI!" the old Hokage practically yelled.

"Y-yes sir." Inu or Kakashi complied as he took of his mask revealing his face that had another mask that covered most of his face and his left eye was covered.

"Now tell me Kakshi Hatake," Kakashi flinched as Hiruzen said his full name, "tell me how exactly this happen to Naruto when he was supposed to be under **YOUR** watch!?"

"Hokage-sama, Naruto simply just escape my watchful eye, as it has been reported that he can elude any shinobi even Anbu." Kakashi said.

"He's lying Hokage-sama." Said a voice, three shinobi shunshin into the office, the trio consisted of two males and one female, the male on the right wore the same outfit as Kakashi only difference was that he wore a Sparrow mask, a bandana that covered his hair and a katana strap to his back, the female wore the same outfit only for female Anbu, she wore a Neko mask and she had long purple hair that reached her waist, she too had a katana strapped to her back and the last member of the group wore a white coat with the hood down, a Dolphin mask and his hair was a spikey ponytail, Dolphin spoke "Hokage-sama I can assure that Anbu Inu has not been guarding young Naruto as you assigned him."

Hiruzen glared at Kakashi, who gulped in fear, "Explain Commander Dolphin." Hiruzen asked, not taking his eyes off Kakashi.

"Earlier this day, I asked Anbu Neko and second-in-command Sparrow to check up on Inu to ensure that he was fulfilling his role as Naruto's Anbu guard but they found him watching from a nearby roof top where Naruto was abducted and did absolutely nothing to stop it."

"Is this true Hatake?" Hiruzen asked, Kakashi was scared out of his mind as the Hokage gave him a 'Go ahead, lie to me. See what happens' look. "I asked a question Anbu and I expect you to answer." Kakashi continued to remain silent; Hiruzen grew more frustrated as he slammed his fist again. "ANSWER THE QUESTION HATAKE!"

"No sir!" Kakashi replied in fear, "I did not attempt to rescue the demon brat from his kidnappers." Within seconds, Hiruzen leapt over his desk and rammed his fist into Kakashi's stomach sending flying through the doors and slamming into the hallway wall.

"Tora, Taka, Baka!" Hiruzen yelled as three Anbu with a red hawk, a yellow tiger and a green grasshopper mask each shunshin in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-same, how can we the TaToBa trio serve you my lord." The three spoke in unity.

"Take this trash to Ibiki, I want to know everything he did to Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen ordered, the trio saluted as Taka and Baka grabbed Kakashi's arms and Tora closed the doors before they shunshin to the Torture & Interogation department. Hiruzen sigh as he walked back to his seat, he turned his chair towards the framed picture of Minato. _'I'm sorry Minato, I failed you and Kushina.'_ "Anbu Dolphin, Sparrow, Neko, stay, everyone else leave us." Four Anbu's that were hiding in the office left, before Hiruzen spoke again Dolphin threw a kunai towards the bookcase, soon a body feel over with a thud with a kunai imbedded in the unknown's head. Dolphin inspected the corpse and notices the blank mask with the kanji 'Root' written on it.

"A Root Anbu sir." Dolphin said, Hiruzen groan in frustration.

"Danzo," Hiruzen growled, "I will deal with him later, seal the body." Dolphin nodded as he pulled out a empty scroll from his coat and seal the body into it. Hiruzen sigh heavily, he then activated silencing seals turn back to Minato's photo "Dolphin, Sparrow, Neko take off your mask please." The three did as they were told, Sparrow's face showed his slightly pale skin and sickly appearance, Neko's face was quite beautiful with her dark brown eyes and Dolphin's face had one noticeable feature, a large scar across his nose. "Iruka, Hayate, Yugao please tell me your honest opinion on my decisions for Naruto."

"In my most honest opinion sir," Dolphin or Iruka now, "Your decisions were by far the worst you have made." Iruka tighten his fist, "I've seen the boy get beaten day in day out and not once a shinobi ever tried to help him unless ordered too, in fact they would rather join in on the beatings, the store owners of nearly every shop in Konoha would deny him service, over price him or sell him expired items. The only shop that ever treated him like a human being is the Ichiraku Ramen owners. If you weren't the Hokage right now I would kill you myself for his suffering and take him somewhere far away from here." Iruka said with his anger clear as day.

Hiruzen turn his head towards the three Anbu, though Hayate and Yugao haven't said anything he could see the anger in their faces as well, Hiruzen knew the they had spent a lot of time with Naruto and have grown fond of him as they saw him as a little brother, in fact they each have tried to adopt Naruto but he and the Council denied them each time, another mistake on his part. "Do you two have anything to add?"

"It actually a miracle that *cough* Naruto hasn't gone insane and release *cough* the Kyuubi yet but other than *cough* that I agree with Iruka-san." Hayate said with no second thoughts.

"I as well Hokage-sama." Yugao said.

"Then I have failed the Yondaime and his wife." Hiruzen said with a heavy sigh, "I could only imagine what they would do to me." This causes the three to giggle a bit.

"Knowing Kushina-sensei, she beat you to an inch of your life, get Tsunade-san to heal then beat you again before shoving Enma up your ass." Iruka said. Another reason Iruka, Hayate and Yugao like Naruto so much is because they were Kushina's genin team and Naruto acted a lot like her so they recognized him as their sensei's son.

"I can actually imagine that," Hiruzen chuckle a bit, "I can only pray that Naruto is safe."

\- Notorious Nine HQ, Common room-

Chaos, just utter chaos. Why you may ask, well it all started at diner, the 9 mercenaries and Naruto were just eating their sanviches or at least that was at first but as the 9 were half way done with their sanviches, they noticed that Naruto has already taken two more sanviches and started stuffing his mouth with them. Heavy asked Naruto why he was eating so much as he explain that his sanviches could easily feed six people, Naruto and by extension Kurama, because he could also taste anything Naruto eat to check if it was poisonous or not, explain that during his time in Konoha he never ate anything besides ramen as shopkeepers wouldn't sell him anything fresh or edible at all and all he has ever been eating is ramen. When Heavy heard Naruto's unhealthy diet due to his status, he got up his seat from the table, when asked where was he going, he answer "Heavy will get Sasha, we go handle little problem." And this brings us back to the present as the other 8 members were holding Heavy back, Hinata had to us her Chakra chains to hold back the giant brute, while Naruto continued to eat in complete bliss.

"Heavy calm down!"

"No! Heavy will hurt villagers for giving little Naruto bad food and life!"

"HEAVY YOU WILL STAND DOWN! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER MAGGOT!"

"Lad, we all feel ya, but this ain't helping the poor lad."

"Ve all vant Konoha to pay but killing zem all izn't the vy."

"Yo Big man, you've got to calm down."

"You bloody idiot, you ain't cha? What good will this doo for the little whippersnapper."

"Stop and think about Naruto for sec partner."

"Besides, wouldn't you rather make more sanviches for him," Spy said, this caused Heavy to stop and turn his head towards Naruto, who was eating the last of the sanviches, "I'm pretty sure he would like that wouldn't you Naruto?"

"Yes!" Naruto said happily. The look on Naruto's face was more than enough to calm the large man down.

"Da, Heavy will make very special sanvich for little bear so you can be big and strong like Heavy." With that Heavy headed for the kitchen, much to everyone's relief. Spy decided now would be time to ask.

"Naruto."

"Yes uncle?"

"I want to ask you something and you must only give an honest answer." Hinata and Kazema looked at each other before turning towards Shinoze.

"Ugh dad, what cha doing?"

"You better not be thinking about something awful against my nephew."

"Only if he accepts, if not we can always send him to your mother." Shinoze turned back to Naruto, who donned a serious look, "Naruto, I would too ask you if you would to be one of us." This made everyone, even the Kurama's eye to grow so wide their eyes might just pop out.

"Spy I don't thi-" Hinata was cut off as raised his left hand, silencing her completely.

"You want me…to become a mercenary like all of you?" Naruto, registering what his Uncle is asking him. Spy nodded.

"Yes, a killer for hire, bounty hunter, bodyguard, rescuer and etc." Spy said, "However unlike other mercenaries that work for money, we have a sense of honor, moral and codes that we follow that separates us from the rest. I want to help you move up in this world, to help you develop skills to survive and to do amazing things." Spy then place his left hand on Naruto's shoulder and kneeled down with a soft smile on his face, "I know that we only just meet and it is a lot to take in but I would like to be a part of your life, my precious nephew."

" **Kit, what he says is genuine,"** Kurama said in his mind. _'What do you think I should to Aniki?'_ **"That is up to you, Naruto. Whatever you choose, I'll always be with you and I'll give support in any way I can."**

"I-i-I," Naruto stuttered trying to find the right words, he glance past his uncle towards his aunt, then to his cousin, then to the others, he took a deep breath and calm himself, he look at his uncle in the eyes, he gave of a big grin and said.

"I would like that very much, uncle."


	2. New Age Part 1

**Raizer: Hello everyone and i'm sorry for taking this long to write this chapter but i've finished it.**

 **Krystal(Gx): Yeah we're back in business.**

 **Fox: About time to.**

 **Raizer: sorry geez, ALso i'll be taking down the sonic Sotry-**

 **Soninc: WHAT! Your ditching me, But i thought you loved me and my series! Why!? Why Raizer? WHYYYY!? *Cast from Sonic appear before me with pleads and begging for forgiveness***

 **Raizer: Sonic Shut up and let me finish! same goes to the rest of you!**

 **Everyone:...**

 **Raizer: good as i was saying i'm going to take it down and will be reworking it from the ground up, i've took inpiration from KivaTheDCWizard or formerly known as KivaHoloTitan as i read his newest take on Sonic universe and decided to take some inpiration from him/her.**

 **Sonic: Oh...so a reboot basically.**

 **Raizer: yes, Anyway on witht eh show!**

* * *

"Speech text/Summon Speech Text"

" **Bijuu/demon text"**

' _Thought Text/Summon thought/-Flashback-'_

' _ **Bijuu/demon text'**_

4 years later

-Petal country-

In the large town of Sasanbi, Setsumaki Kinami an average middle age man, the owner of the trading company Kogami industries was working late in his main building office, the office had a window that let in some moonlight, a bookcase, a couch and coffee table, a desk with some paperwork and a larger luxurious arm chair behind it, he filling out various paperwork on his desk but he was also nervous, why you may ask? It because of how he own the company, originally the Kogami Industries belong to the Kogami family that have been running it for nearly 6 generation however, the previous CEO Shiro Kogami was killed due to sickness and had sign his companies owner ship to Setsumaki, what really happen was Setsumaki poison Shiro and had forged Shiro's signature in order to take control of the company, once he was in control he began making illegal activities to increase his blooming empire. Unfortunately only 9 months of running the company he has already had 23 assassination attempts on his life which left him slightly paranoid as he now stays in his secure office nearly 12 hours a day. As he continues his paperwork, he felt a sudden chill down his spine and the lights suddenly went out, his grew wide and started darting all over the room but it didn't matter as a pair of hand covered him mouth and nose with a piece of cloth, he struggle to break away from his attacker but he slowly lost conscious as the cloth was douse with chloroform within a few seconds he was out cold.

Hours later, Setsumaki regain consciousness, his vision was still blurry and felt slightly light head, he tried to message his forehead with his right hand but he couldn't as if it was being held down in fact he tried to move his left arm and legs but to no success, he tried tugging ithem several times before he realize that his arms and legs were tied down to the chair he was placed on and when his vision began to focus he notice that it was still dark as he felt cloth rubbing against his face as he turned his head, he soon realize that he had a sack over his head.

"Release me!" he cried out in anger, "Do don't know how much trouble you are in! Do you know who **I** am! Release me this instant or there will be dire consequences!"

"Oh there will be consequences," said a dark, cold and demonic voice, "for you."

As suddenly Setsumaki saw, even with a sack hindering his vision, he saw to sinister demonic crimson red eyes (Raizer: They are in the shape Monokuma's black half eye but more sharper and thinner.) that glowed, the eyes moved from the left to the right constantly as they left behind a faint trail of light after. They circle around him as if it was eyeing him, ready to strike at any time made it more terrifying, he knew that whoever, whatever this thing is the predator and he's the prey.

"Mr. Setsumaki Kinami, age 38, the new CEO of Kogami Trading Inc.," it spoke as it started pacing around the bounded man, "Strange that Shiro Kogami handed his company, a company that the Kogami family has run for 6 generations, to you, especially since his son Toka Kogami was supposed to inherit the company and adding the fact that despite him being in his late 70ties he was perfectly healthy," then the eyes got right up his face, he stared directly into them, "It doesn't take genius to figure out what really happen isn't that right, Mr. Setsumaki Kinami?" it said as Setsumaki saw a crimson line that took shaped of jagged teeth and a wicked smile.

And like that the sack that covered the CEO was pulled off, due to the sudden bright light the man had to close his eyes, he blinked a few times as his vision adjusted to the light and got a better look at his surroundings. His eyes darted around as he tried to figure out his location and preferably anything to help him break free from his binds and escape. Looking at his surrounding he saw several shelves with boxes in them indicating he was in some sort of warehouse or storage facility, several lights above him and a table in front of but that didn't matter a cold sweat ran down his spine as he saw several dead corpse laying around him, some had their guts splattered all over the wall, some were missing limbs and the most frightening of them all is the horror look plastered on the faces of the dead men in the room. He recognized the dead men; they were _his_ men and that would mean that this is his warehouse. He then took a good look at his kidnapper and was far shock, scared and fearing for his life more than ever.

Standing in front of him was a child, he could tell that it was a male, his height is roughly that of a 12-year old, he wore a black skin-tight sleeveless t-shirt that showed his well-developed muscles, a red vest with six knives, three on each side, black pants with two kunai and shuriken pouches on each leg, brown and black combat boots with spiked tips, he wore a pair of grey gauntlets on both arms with clawed finger tips, the gauntlets covered up to his elbow, ha had a katana in its sheath strapped to his back, a red scarf but the most freighting of all is the mask-like-helmet he wore, it covered his entire face, it was shaped like a fox as it had the pointed ears on the top, those horrid eyes and what appeared to be a metallic jaw on it. He has heard of the young child in front of all too well, a rising star in the underworld as he already killed several drug cartel leaders, lords and their armies within several day, the youngest mercenary alive and a member of the infamous Sinful Terrors, The Laughing Kitsune or also known as Jack 'Fox' of all trades.

"Ah, based on that reaction I see you've heard of me." Kitsune said, his mask metal jaw grew wider and based on the design it look like he was smile, "so that would mean you know what comes next, correct~?" he asked as he grabbed one of his knives' from his vest, the knife was design to have jagged teeth that look like they could tear the flesh of a person's skin and cut their bones.

"W-who hired you? W-who put y-you up to this? Is it that Kogami brat, I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. He and that old bastard didn't have the proper ambition like I do." He growled that last part, as he remembered the spineless Shiro Kogami for not agreeing with his ideas to start an underground empire with their resources. Kitsune then waved his right index finger and if he was scolding Setsumaki, the latter realizing his mistake.

"~Oh so you do admit to killing Shiro Kogami, now that's very naughty~" he said and he got closer to the bounded man, his smile grew wider, "~For that, you need to be punish~" he then stab his knife into Setsumaki's right leg, just above the knee.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed in pain as he could feel the jagged teeth of the knife in his leg, Kitsune then twisted the knife slightly before ripping it out from the man's leg, with bits of flesh flying out.

"~Hush little man, ~don't say a word, Foxy going to buy you a new little bird. Hehehehehe!" he sang as he started to slowly cut into Setsumaki's leg, he pulled his knife back and forth, the jagged teeth ripping apart the man's flesh bit by bit with each motion.

"W-wait, p-please s-s-stop!" he beg, he could feel the knife slowly making it way to his bone, as he tried to endure the immense pain, an idea popped into his head, "I c-can pay you!" he said, this caused Kitsune to stop, Setsumaki grin internally, he knew that as a mercenary it was easy to persuaded with the money, "Yes that's right, I can pay double-no triple of what that Kogami brat is paying you. In fact if you release me now, I will even pay you to end him as well. Think about it?" as he said that, he began to envision the horror look on Toka's face as he being tortured by Kitsune and with careful planning on his part could stow away a hidden knife and backstab Kitsune and collect the bounty on his head and make an easy fortune to fund his growing business. However he smirk dropped when he head chuckling, dark chuckling coming from the mercenary assassin.

"You really think I'm some chump," he started, he roughly pulled out his knife, "that can be persuade," he raised his knife into the air, Setseumaki started sweating like a pig as he saw chakra forming around the knife, "Did you honestly think," his voice now dripping in rage, "I CAN BE BOUGHTOVER LIKE A IMBEISLE!" he then cut Setsumaki's leg off with his Chakra enhance knife, blood spewed out from the now stub, covering Kitsune's mask and body, the le fell to the floor with a thud.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Setsumaki screamed as tears burst out from his eyes.

"At first I wanted to torture you," he said as he wiped the blood off his mask, "I really did, but," placing his knife back in its holster on his vest, he then reach for the katana on his back, "Now, I'm going to make you feel pain," he slowly draw out his katana, Setsumaki saw through his tears a blade, a jagged blade that could easily tell the blade wasn't in a very good condition due to the various chips and small cracks on the blade, "pain that made you wish I killed you now." The mask he wore smile grew even bigger as the bright crimson light that emitted from it grew brighter.

"No NO NO NO!" Setsumaki screamed as soon it was drown out by insane laughter.

-Three hours later-

Kitsune stood in his place, breathing heavily, each breath taking as much air as he can, his katana resting in his right hand with blood dripping at the tip of the blade, each drop making a splash as it hit the pool of blood underneath it. In front of him was the remains of now decease Setsumaki, pieces of his intestines sticking out from the gaping hole in his stomach, that looked like a beast had ripped it open, while the rest sat on his lap, his fingers bent in angels that shouldn't be possible, left leg now cut off ass well but it was below the knee, various cut all over his once smart and expensive kimono, some were light while most were deep but that not the most damaging sight as Setsumaki's face or what left of it shows as it now just a mush of flesh mash together, the only recognizable feature left of Setsumaki was his eyes that hung down by the side of his head.

"Was it really necessary for such brutality?" said a voice, Kitsune turned his head to the right to see a man, around his early thirties, with short black hair, he wore an average light blue kimono with sakura petal with two katana's on each side logo on his right chest and shoulders.

"Toka Shirogami," he addressed the man, the one who hired him, "And for your information yes, yes it was necessary," Kitsune sheathed his katana, "especially when he tried to bribe me."

"Ah yes, that would riled up your anger," he chuckled, he then pulled out an envelope out from his kimono, "Fair enough here is your pay." He said.

Kitsune walked over to him, his boots left behind a trail of blood footprints with each step, he grabbed the envelope and open it, inside was several stacks of hundred ryo bills all tied together. He quickly counted the bills.

"Don't worry it's all there, all 3 thousand ryo's as per request." Kitsune nodded, he then sealed the envelop into a storage seal tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, I was able to forge his signature in handing the company back to you." He said, Toka nodded with a smile. "I'll also assume that what we talked about will be arrange?" Toka nodded.

"Yes, the trust funds will be set up and the orphanage will be renovated as we agreed," he said smiling, "Thank you for bring justice to my father's murder, Naruto."

Kitsune or rather Naruto didn't say anything for a few seconds, he then replied, "Toka, I've told you to not call me that whenever I'm doing a job." He said annoyed, "But I was more than happy to help you after all, you and your father are my uncle and mother close friend and the support you've provided us. It was the least I could do."

Toka smiled, "Alright, it best you leave now before the police show up."

"What about you?" Naruto asked. Toka chuckled.

"I was never here." He said as he burst into a cloud of smoke, indicating that he was a shadow clone. Naruto chuckle as he forgot that the Shirogami clan is also a ninja clan that only specialize in information gathering. Wasting no more time, Naruto Hirashin to a nearby forest, he grabbed the kunai that he used as a maker and placed it back into his kunai pouch. Naruto grabbed both side of his mask, he channel a bit of Charka into the device as soon a series of gears started to click and then he pulled off the mask revealing his face. His hair has grown longer and spikier then back then and he also had changed his hair style into dreadlocks, his whisker mark still visible if not grown more and his teeth became more animalistic due to Kurama's Chakra and influence over his body from his training to master his brother's chakra. For a moment he thought back to what has happen.

Ever since Naruto's 5th birthday, much has changed for him since then. During his first six months of his new life, Shinoze, Hinata or Kaa-chan now since they developed a mother and son relationship, Kazeme and his other honorary uncles and Nii-san's taught various things. As he learns from each of them, the more he got to understand and interact with them to the point he see them as family.

Soldier thought him kenjutsu, at first he wasn't so sure given with his personality but he was proven wrong as it turns out that Soldier is actually a kenjutsu master as he taught Naruto various sword style and techniques, he found out that Soldier was once one of the greatest swordsmen in the land of Iron and served under a shogun, however he was cast out as a ronin as he grew slightly insane due to the death of his wife and daughter and attacked his master under a genjutsu thinking he was the one who killed her, due to the shame and humiliation he nearly committed seppuku, but was stopped when Uncle and Kazeme offered him a spot on their mercenary team and a chance to find the real killer. Soldier was grateful that not only he found his wife killer and got justice for her but also gained comrades that put up with his insane habits.

From Engineer, he learn puppetry as it turns out Engineer when he was younger accidently found one of Sasori no Akasuna old secret workshop with various scrolls about puppetry, making puppets, making human puppets and other things. Uncle Del absorb all he could learn from the scrolls which resulted in him wanting to become an inventor, however most would laugh at his dream saying that his invention had no place in the world. Wanting to prove them wrong, he sealed everything in the workshop and travelled the Elemental Nation inventing various puppets and machinery. He was recruited into the team as one: he needs money for his inventions and two: his skills were valuable. In fact he once told me he wanted to leave the team once he gotten the money to continue his work but ultimately stayed as he found his place with them. Though he won't admit it but Naruto thinks he fell in love with his mother and would tease him by calling him Tou-san. Naruto also learn how to use various ninja tools, trap making and some chakra control.

Luang Degroot or Demoman or Demo as he is called taught Naruto how to make explosive and some fuinjutsu which was surprising in its own right considering Demoman is drunk all the time, he later learn that it was due to his bloodline, it seems the Degroot clan has this ability to enhance their explosive whenever they consume any alcoholic liquid and add the fact the explosive he uses are made using a special family technique that makes his single explosive tag look like ten help as well. Naruto also learned that he originally came from Taki, the village hidden in the waterfall but was forced to resign due to his reckless behavior in the village and out on missions with his explosive, he left his family in the care of a close friend as he went out to find work to support them. However the recent two years he hasn't been getting any letters from his wife which worried him greatly so Naruto promised him that he would talk to his Uncle about taking a little trip to Taki to check up on his family which he appreciated.

From Toharu, he learn medical jutsu, sometimes he would drag Naruto into some kind of experiment as he learn the hard way that Toharu is actually insane and mad as Medic actually cut Naruto's chest open and took out his lungs to enhance them before putting them back and Naruto was awake the whole time. He asked Kurama how he wasn't dead, even he didn't know. Medic explain that he had a constant stream of his special chakra that had the properties to heal anything flowing from a ray like device in front of him that he somehow missed. Naruto learn that Toharu somehow cloned his heart and placed it into the device allowing it to produce its own chakra supply. Other than the often times he uses Naruto's body as a surgical playground as he taught him various medical procedures and how to make his own medicine. Naruto learn that Medic family died due to disease and he studied medicine to prevent others from losing their families like did but as he grew older his curiosity too overcome diseases grew into much more dangerous line of insanity as it turns out he killed a few people for his research, his doctor license was revoke but that didn't stop him as he join the team as their medical chief and later learn he had a family again, though he is what some would call the second coming of Orochimaru.

Sinbad taught Naruto archery, kunai and shuriken tossing, tracking and other accuracy training, he learn that Sinbad's parents were originally from Konoha, and what shocked me was that his father was a main branch Hyuuga and his mother was a Uchiha much to Kurama's annoyance but he could tell she wasn't like her clan, they were on the same genin team and later Jonin during the end of the Second Shinobi war, they loved each other during their Academy years but due to their clans rivalry they couldn't be in a proper relationship so they dated in secret but when they both found out that they were given an arranged marriage they decided to run away together which they did during their last mission for Konoha as they faked their deaths and went to the far west of the Elemental nations and lived there until he and his twin sister, who to this day hasn't given Naruto or in fact the others her name, were born with both of their parents bloodlines, his left eye was the Sharingan while his right was the Byakugan, his sister was the opposite.

Heavy showed defensive jutsu and some that he created along with his own style of boxing that focused on strong and solid defense and able to quickly changing to strong aggressive strikes, Sambo and a few chokeholds. Naruto also learn that Heavy can hit really hard…the very hard and painful way as the first time they spar Naruto ended up with half his body in the roof of their training dojo. He also learn that Heavy had a bloodline, though he may be a Akamichi through his father but due to his mother's own genes cause his Akamichi genes to affect his body which caused Heavy to grow more larger and stronger than most Akamichi children. Naruto also learn that Heavy had the Metal release as it turns out his mother had that bloodline, which provided their group the necessary materials for their weapons, Engineer's puppets and invention and most of their base construction. He found out that Heavy joined the team in order to support his family due to them being in hiding as when he was a child Heavy's family was captured and were forced into slavery for 6 years before they escaped but during that time his father was killed as to be made an example to the other slaves, Heavy, his family and the other slaves eventually escape and killed as many of their captures as they did but Heavy feared that his enemies would try to harm his mother and three sister so he sent them to an isolated location for their safety, when he join them he sent them to live with Spy and Scout's family, also Naruto learn how to cook as Heavy is also a great chef, Naruto also learn that Heavy hates it when someone touches his weapon, which he named Sasha for some reason, as demonstrated by his cousin Scout as Heavy beat the living day lights out of him.

From Scout, Naruto learn various Taijutsu, Nin-Taijutsu and several wind jutsu's, along with basic element chakra exercise's. He also learn how to activate the Namikaze bloodline, as Kazema showed that the Hirashin can be unlock when a member of their clan is constantly moving, not a single muscle stopping even for a split second for three whole hours, during the morning, late afternoon and midnight for a whole week as this is the fastest way to unlock it. The normal way was for a Namikaze member at the age of 5 to run for four hours a day until they are 12 years old and can run 14Km without tiring but since Naruto needed his bloodline now due to him becoming a mercenary they chose the quick way. Kazema also told Naruto that he had seven younger siblings, three brothers and four sisters but he never mentions their names. Kazema thought Naruto the clans' taijutsu the Ansatsuken fighting style. They also created a brotherly relationship with each other.

From Hinata or his now adopted mother, he learns fuinjutsu, wind, water and fire jutsu, Kage Bushin and a bit of the Uzumaki style kenjutsu and taijutsu which he combine with what he was though by Soldier and Kazema. Turns out Naruto is a prodigy in the art of seals as he had already become a level 3 fuinjutse master within his first year and he is currently a level 4 soon to be level 5 master. Naruto learns that after his mother and aunt were separated after their home village was destroyed she was adopted by a family in the water country, though she was scared due to witnessing the death of her original family. For the rest of her childhood and late teen life, Hinata had a grown an obsession with fire as the mere sight of flame mesmerize her. Medic explained that Pyro's obsession of fire was due to her coping with the destruction of her old life and the death of her new family as their house was set ablaze when their town was attacked by bandits, also during that time she unlocked her Chakra chains bloodline that were more rare that other Uzumaki member as hers were infused with her main element which so happen to be fire, sadly for Naruto it is only for the female family members as the male had different bloodline, a doujutsu called the Rinnengin or Eyes of the Sage as their clan are descendants of the Sage himself which Kurama has conformed however she unsure on how to unlock it. After killing the bandits, Hinata drove into madness as she would burn people, animals and anything she saw as in her mind it all looked like as if she was in a wonderland when in reality she was massacring the thousands in fire before she finally came back to her senses. Even though her mind was repair she still acts like a pyromaniac mixed with her original personality which so happen to be the slightly bossy little sister, even with those flaws Naruto never stopped seeing her as his new mother. Naruto also sign the summoning contract of the Dragon as it was Hinata and Kushina's family summoning contract.

Lastly Shinoze taught Naruto CQC, reading, various languages, espionage, assassination, stealth, intelligence gathering, trap making, knife play, seduction, sabotage, forgery, lie detection, infiltration, strategic planning and negotiating skills along with some politics. Basically he thought Naruto all the things he needs in order to be the best mercenary and assassin in the world which would help him become a better ninja but personally Naruto prefers being a mercenary due to the freedom he has. Naruto learns that Shinoze is or was part of the extinct Todoroki clan that were masters of stealth as they could kill their intended target in a room full of people or in public and not be caught, however most of the clan were wiped out by Kumo due to the Sandaime Raikage felt that they were a threat and also due to paranoia. Shinoze's family was able to escape the massacre and live farthest reach of the Earth nation with the help of the Earth Daimyo at the time who was a friend to Shinoze's family. Shinoze later travel the Elemental Nation as an assassin for hire until he meet his future wife, Kurome Namikaze who is also Minato Namikaze's younger sister. How they meet was that Shinoze had just recently finished a contract with a client when he decided to have something to eat, so he went to a nearby stall where Kurome so happen to run, for both of them it was love at first sight, Shinoze then decided to take a little vacation from work and stay in the town where Kurome was living, eventually they started dating for several months before Kurome wanted to introduce him to her brother who was visiting with his 'secret' wife at the time, at that point Shinoze didn't know that her brother was Minato and when they did meet it was safe to say it was a major surprise to both of them as they had meet before during one of Shinoze's assassination where Minato caught up to him when he tried to flee, they fought and Shinoze was able to escape by using his family stealth techniques to turn completely invisible and intangible and used Hiru Bansho : Boka no jutsu [Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique] to escape. Let's just say that from that day onwards, whenever Kurome wasn't looking the two men would try to kill each other (Raizer: You know how Natsu and Grey acted when Erza was around in the earliest part of the series…exactly the same. Temari: Girls rule. Tenten: Yeah! *Both kunoichi high fived*) eventually they decided to fight it out in a duel for two reasons, one: they just wanted to see who was better once and for all and two: Shinoze wanted to marry Kurome. In the end of Shinoze and Minato battle, that ended in a draw, they finally decided to bury the hatched and Minato gave his blessing for his new brother-in-law, though he did threaten Shinoze to not mistreat his sister. That was 20 years ago, they have been happily married with eight children with Kazema and his twin sister Ayame being the eldest at the age of 19 going 20, the first triplets, which consisted of two girls and one boy, their names being Kikiyo, Kakura and Hibiki them being 13 years old and the latest triplets that consisted of two boys and one girl, their names are Hiiro, Kiriya and Asuna who are just 4 years old.

Naruto also learn a few new things from the two newest members of the team, the first being an old friend of Luang, a fellow bomber by the name of Deidara a former Iwa nin went rouge after killing the Fourth Tsuchikage [Who was a tyrant that sort of force Onoki to resign as he held his granddaughter hostage] and fled his village and started living his life as a missing-nin, he meet Luang seven years ago at a bar, who was drunk (Raizer: As per freaking usual) and bragging about being the best bomber man in the world. Naturally Deidara felt his pride as an explosive nut was insulted and challenged Luang to a duel to see which of their 'art' as he calls it is the best, thus this started their annual bomber duel as both would try to outdo each and at the end of each duel they would head off to a nearby bar and drink and get drunk which caused them to become drinking buddies and friends. He eventually started the Nigako [Two artists] mercenary that consisted of him and his best friend and partner. Deidara specialty is bomb making with the bomb-molding mouths on his palms, which were due to a seal mishap that gave his abilities, and has taught Naruto alongside with Luang on various methods on making far greater explosives and some clay sculpting. While Naruto didn't exactly get Deidara's bomb-molding mouths due to Pyro's beating the shit out of him when he suggested it, the young blonde instead got a pair of gauntlet that had said mouths on the palms as it turns out the sealing mishap could be applied to inanimate objects as well and all it need is a supply of Chakra to bring it to life.

Second newest member and a member of Nigako is Sasori No Akasuna [Sasori of the red sand], the current greatest puppet master and in Naruto's personal opinion the more famine looking (Razier: Foreshadowing and before you all start b #$!hing about it I would like to point out that this is my AU meaning I can do the f #& I want with it…also when I first saw the real Sasori and child version I honestly thought that he was a she, the older one being a flat emo teenager.) then Deidara, as to why he join Deidara in the first place was due to them being missing-nin and the fact that they both killed the kage of their respected village as Sasori originally came from Suna [Hidden Sand village] and he murdered the third Kazekage [Also a tyrant] and fled the village. He specializes in Suna's puppetry and his Hitokugutsu [Human puppet] which allowed him to turn the shinobi he had slain into puppets for his collection and arsenal, and the fact he too is a fellow artist but his art is…less destructive. He thought Naruto how to make Human puppets and so happens to be a bit of an inventor himself, which meant he got a long with Engi and Medic, the latter is due to them experimenting on human bodies and Sasori's own puppet body, very well. How they join Notorious Nine was because of Demoman, it was about a year and eight months ago, most of the team had return from another successful job and returned back to base where Naruto had prepared some dinner for them (Raizer: Naruto hasn't become a member yet at the time as he was still training.) Demoman decided to head to the bar in the closes town to their base and get drunk again, at the same time Nigako happen to be in the area and do the same, Deidara and Sasori happen to be passing by as well and they too decided to stop by the bar, there Demoman and Deidara greeted each other and started drinking while Sasori just hopped along for the ride. After a few bottles of sake, for Sasori's case a single bottle and a few cups, Demoman who was drunk at the moment, decided to invite the duo to the Notorious Nine hideout and stay with them for a few days much to Spy's annoyance, After being beaten by Spy and Heavy, Demoman showed them around and both artist were impress with their headquarters, during their stay Sasori would spend most of his time with Engi, Medic, Spy or Hinata, discussing about puppetry or simply just talking with them, Deidara spent most of his time with Luang but he did talk with Soldier, Hinata, Sniper and Heavy which mostly involve discussions on techniques and cooking. They didn't speak to Spy much during their stay as at the time Spy was teaching Naruto assassinations and when they finally meet the young blonde it was safe to say that they were impress with his skills as they decided to teach him a bit of their skills as well, six weeks and several jobs later the duo decided to join the team as they worked really well together and the fact they liked teaching Naruto so much was another reason for them to stay as they too made a sibling relationship with the blonde Uzumaki and thus they changed their group name from Notorious Nine to Sinful Terrors.

-19 hours later-

Naruto returned to his family Headquarters on his personal summon dragon, Setsuna (Raizer: I suck at describing, so think him like Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon but his body more slimmer and bigger, his arms and legs more longer, his head and neck more like Igneel from Fairy Tail but smaller and slimmer and his body color is emerald green while his wings are pale white), a hurricane dragon and son to the Dragon Boss King Behamot and Dragon Boss Queen Grantina. How they first meet was a funny story, as it started when Hinata summoned her personal summon Azula, the aqua dragon, Naruto was a little surprise and found it ironic that his adopted mother's dragon was a water element dragon while she was fire, Azula at first was furious with Hinata as she hasn't summoned her for nearly 16 years and attacked her, as they battle Azula noticed Hinata's fighting style was far different since before she used her sword but now she used an axe and she swung it like a ragging berserker instead of her once elegant dancing style, when she asked why her style was change Hinata explain how she witness the death of both her original and adopted families and both events involved fire which drove her insane for a few years and only after scavenging her homeland did she remembered about her summon contract and it also explained why no other Uzumaki had summon them. When Azula heard the news she was distraught and sadden, she apologized at her summoner for her action as she thought that the clan that her kind serve had abandon them and left to explain the situation to her king. Soon Hinata and Naruto were reversed summon back to Valconova, the dragon summons's homeland, how Naruto was able to be reverse summon was due to him recently signing the contract and the fact that he was of royal Uzumaki blood also help. Once there Hinata and Naruto were brought to the high Dragon council, Hinata told the council the whole story of the fall of Uzushiogakure, many of the dragons shed tears knowing that their summoners' died and the fact they didn't want them to die alongside them showed their devotion to their partners, Behamot then asked who Naruto was and after explain how he is Kushina's son, Behamot introduce Naruto to his son Setsuna, both were 9 years old at the time and both of them were a perfect match for each other as both had a love for pranking and adventure, plus he and Naruto started Sage training together made them nearly inseparable. While on the subject of summons, Kurama also allowed Naruto to sign the Kitsune summoning contract, with it he meet his main partner Kikiyouna, an assassin/scout specialist and Kurama's daughter who he only saw for a while before he was seal into Kushina, the current summon boss for the Kitsune clan is Kurama's mate Amaterasu, a powerful eight tail vixen with near god control of fire. When Naruto signed the contract, he was immediately reversed summon to kitsune's homeland The Great Den of Inari where he faced Amaterasu, when they first meet, it wasn't pretty as Amaterasu kept yelling at him or more specifically at Kurama for getting sealed…again. After sorting out the family scuffle, Amaterasu allowed Naruto to sign the contract as long as he found a way to release her husband from the seal without killing him.

"Thanks for the lift Setsuna." Naruto said with his mask on. Setsuna nodded and held out one of his claws towards Naruto, who fist-bump it.

"Anytime bro. Just call me when a real fight starts." With that Setsuna vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto then walked into the headquarters entrance. The entrance was built to look like a cabin complete with all the necessary furniture and decorations, as he entered the shack inside are a couple that were cleaning the cabin, in reality they are two of Sasori's Hitokugutsu dressed in civilian clothes acting like a married couple and if needed the first line of defense to their HQ, he walked past them and he placed his right hand on the door of the master bedroom, to a normal person it look like he was going to push the door open but what he was really doing is applying his Chakra to a set of invisible security seals that Engi and Sasori set up which activates a specialized defense system that would kill any and all intruders. Once the seals recognized his chakra signature, the door unlocked and open revealing a staircase down to a hallway, as he continued to walk he quickly ducked down as a kunai flew right over his head.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD, UN!" yelled Deidara, his voice coming from all the way down the hallway.

"Ugh no. Plus my parents were married when they had me!" replied Scouts voice. Naruto sigh as he knew what was going on. He quickly ran down the hallway and into the common room as their voices came from. As he entered he sees Kazema running around the room with Deidara, whose hair was now pink instead of blonde, chasing after him. Shinoze was seating near the dining table with a newspaper in his hands, Sasori sitting on the couch with Sinbad watching TV.

"I see Kazema-nii pranked uncle Deidara-nii again." He said chuckling a bit. Shinoze looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Ah Naruto, I see the job was a success?" he asked. Naruto had a fake hurt look on his face has he hand his hands over his heart.

"Uncle how could you doubt me on such an easy assignment." He answered back, this earned a snicker from Sinbad, Sasori rolled his eyes but he had an amused smirk. Kezame and Deidara didn't answer as they already left the room, the latter still trying to kill the former. Shinoze chuckle as well, as he already knew the answer.

"Excellent, then perhaps you won't mind taking two more jobs then." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow, two jobs? Not that it was difficult or anything but it did spark his curiosity.

"Two jobs?"

"More like assignments really," he said, he then handed the newspaper towards Naruto, and confused the blonde mercenary took the newspaper and read the first article he sees.

"Kaguya Clan wiped out, failed assault on Kiri." He read out loud, this made Sasori turn his head toward them.

"I've heard about that clan, they have a Kekkei Genkai called Shikotsumyaku [Dead Bone Pulse], like the name suggest they could use their bones as weapons and regrow them at alarming rate. The only downside of that clan is or now was that they were very barbaric and only relied on their strength." Sasori shook his head, "Such wasted potential."

"Yes, they were a barbaric bunch weren't they," Shinoze said, he then pulled out a cigarette, lit it and put it in his mouth "Medic want a few of their corpses to experiment on, he said and I quote "Zo unlock zeir secret and strengzhen our own bones so we may be come gods among men" end quote." He said with a perfect imitation of Medic's voice, he then pulled out map from his suit and placed on the table, "I've got word from my spy network that Kumo is up to something, as they have recently made a temporary base near the Fire Nation borders in secret about two weeks ago. I want you to check it out and if necessary destroy whatever operation they are doing."

"Any idea what they plan to do? I've heard that the Yondaime Raikage has stopped the whole stealing other villages' bloodline when he found out about the Hyuuga incident." Naruto asked. Shinoze shook his head.

"No, our group have also been hired by the Raikage himself in secret," Shinoz said, this made Naruto raise his eyebrow again, "He has his suspicions that these ninjas are acting on the orders of his council and wants them to be dealt with while he deals with his council."

"So basically, I'm going to Kiri to grab some dead bodies for Medic and then I'm going to head over to some rouge Kumo ninja base and kill them all. Sounds easy enough," Naruto said as he accepted both assignments, "I'll leave within ten hours."

"Good," Shinoze then pulled out his cigarette and exhale a cloud of smoke, "Oh and before I forget, Soldier and Demoman are coming with you for these assignments." Naruto groan. Sinbad started laughing because of both the program he is watching and at Naruto's luck.

"Really uncle, those two?" Naruto asked with a deadpan look on his face, "It's not that I don't like hanging out or spending time with them or anything but," Shinoze raised a curious and highly amused eyebrow; he knew the answer to this question.

"But?"

"You know, they tend to be annoying with the constant yelling and Demoman being constantly drunk."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Sasori said, Shinoze and Naruto turned to their local puppet master, "I'll be joining you to Kiri. This gives me the chance to make new puppets as I read that the Kaguya clan are buried in the bloodline graveyard in Kiri." He said his reason, "After that I'll head back here." Shinoze nodded in agreement.

"Fine you can go-"

"Yes!"

"-this actually works out well as once Naruto collects the bodies, you can deliver them here while he heads off to his second assignment."

"Dammit." Sasori cursed as he realized that now he's going to be a delivery boy. He got up from his seat and headed off to his room to pack. Shinoze then turned back to Naruto.

"You should start packing boy," he said with an amused smile, "We don't want a repeat of last time now do we?~" Naruto groan in embarrassment and Sinbad laughed louder. Naruto glared at Snipers head, he turned his attention away from the TV to see Naruto glaring at him, Sinbad just waved him off.

"Kid we've put up with their quirks; you've got da do the same mate." Sinbad said.

Naruto wanted to argue back, he really did but sigh heavily instead as he realized that there will be times on jobs that he will be force to work with people he may not like; also he knows life is never fair. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Ugh fine, I go get my things ready." He said as he walked out of the room and down the hallway, he walked down two other hallways until he stopped in front of a door that had a symbol of his mask laughing. He applied his chakra to the door handle and a click could be heard. He walked into his room, his room had a single bed, a bathroom, a closet, a cabinet, a book shelf, a desk and chair what a bedroom would normally have, there was also several scrolls laying around along with a brushes and a bowl of ink for his Fuinjutsu, a weapon rack where he keeps his kunais, shurikens, other weapons he may collect in the future and on his desk were several tools and an adult size humanoid looking puppet that he completed prior to his job for Toka Shigami but hasn't properly tested it yet. He decided that he was going to use it and quickly sealed into an empty scroll he had with him.

"Man I really need a shower." He said as he took of his cloths, revealing his well-developed body due to the physical training he went through for the past three years, his body was also littered with various scars from his training and jobs and several storage seals, that can hold nearly an armory of Kunais and Shurikens or a battalion of battle puppets, that he tattoo on his body not that he had a battalion, he just hasn't thought up any good ideas for a puppet design. As he walked into his bathroom he began his shower, the warm water running down his hair and skin relaxed his muscles. At this moment he decided to enter his mindscape.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto open his eyes and find himself lying down in a field of grass like usual in his 'work' attire minus the mask, as he would always start here for some strange reason before he talks to Kurama, he question his own mind for this decision but gave up after the 15th time. Like always he got up and started walking into the forests, he enjoys these walks as it helps relax and detaches himself from the world outside his mind. As he walked out of the forest he sees Kurama sitting beside a lake, the Fox was current as big as a full grown horse.

"Hey Kurama-nii." He greeted, the large fox turned his head towards Naruto and smiles.

" **Hey kit,"** he greeted back, **"Your uncle must be a sadist to put you with those two for this mission."** He said as he turned back to sky and watched various birds fly by. **"Maybe he's paying you back for that prank you pulled on him."**

"Yeah," Naruto said as he sat down beside him, "Kurama, I-"

" **Have a feeling that these next two missions aren't as easy as they sound?"** Kurama answered, **"I read your thoughts earlier and yes I know you told me to stop doing that but still doesn't help when I've got that feeling too."**

"Oh so it wasn't just me then," Naruto message his forehead, "So that feeling like these jobs are going more trouble than their worth."

" **Or maybe it is worth the trouble."** Kurama said, Naruto looked at him confused, the large fox just shrug his shoulders, **"Who knows, no one can tell the future except maybe fortune tellers."**

"That didn't even ease my worries…at all." Naruto replied deadpan.

" **Wasn't trying too."** Kurama replied as he chuckles, this made Naruto pout that cause Kurama to laugh.

"That's mean Nii-san."Kurama placed his hand on Naruto's head and messed up his hair. Seconds later they both burst into fits of laughter. "But in all seriousness I think these jobs are going to a pain in the ass."

" **Just you wait till I start training you, then we'll see what a pain in the ass is really like."** Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You mean that I'm ready?" he asked clearly in shock. Kurama grinned.

" **I'll be crazy to say that you're not ready. With your bodies current physical condition and the amount of my Chakra you've already absorb, plus the sage training you've been doing, I firmly believe that you are now ready to tame my chakra."** Naruto soon adopted a very excited expression and started dancing around in excitement which the others have dubbed it 'Naruto's happy dance' **"But let's wait till after you finish your jobs."** He said with a sweat-drop. Naruto stopped his dance, realizing what he just did he blush in embracement.

"Dang it, I'm a soon-to-be professional assassin/mercenary I've got to learn to act like one."

" **Yeah and acting like an insane sociopath totally helps."** Kurama states. To which Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"I wanted to create an image." He retorted. "Well I better get going, see ya Kurama-nii." With that Naruto faded back into the real world. Kurama started at the formers position with a frown as his tails sway sadly.

" **An image that those villager influence on you otoutou."** He turn his head back to the sky as two figure appeared behind him for a brief moment before vanishing, leaving behind a single tear drop.

-Real world-

As Naruto came back to his senses he realized that his body was acting on its own again as he found himself in midway of dressing himself in his clean work attire. For some reason, whenever Naruto is within his mindscape his body would always act on its own as at times he would suddenly find himself sharpening his weapons, sitting down and in the middle of eating or getting dress, he figured that it was instincts that cause it. Deciding to forget the thought he continued his action as he wore his scarf around his neck. He then walked up to his weapon rack and grabbed the katana he's been using ever since he started taking assignments; he draws the blade out from its sheath and lets out a sigh as he look at its condition. Don't miss-intemperate that that he doesn't repair it, he does or at least tries as whenever he tries to get it reforged for some unknown reason it won't work as the blade would always return back to it condition prior to the forging but despite its condition it still cuts like it normally does and that's what been puzzling him, Engi, Medic and Sasori for quite some time. He shrugged his shoulder as he place the katana on his back and walked out the door.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I'm glad I found when I did," Sasori's voice came from behind him, Naruto turned around but he didn't see the resident red hair Puppeteer instead he saw unfamiliar looking man crouching behind him, he had a dark, tanned face with five or six braids running along his head and flaring up at the back. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask. While his right arm looked normal, his left arm was metallic and had a huge cylinder on the lower arm. On his back was a large reddish-orange shell in the shape of a face. Protruding from the open mouth was a long metal scorpion tail that was waving gently about. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Sasori-nii is that you?" he asked to which the masked man's shell back spilt in healf and Sasori popped out with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes it me, do like my new Hitokugutsu? I call him Hiruko." Naruto replied with a whistle.

"Nice puppet but what's it for?" this made Sasori smirk grew wider.

"Well Hiruko acts as armor for me; you know how puppet masters are often left vulnerable, as they're usually not good at close range combat. Well Hiruko will protect me and I can use him for offensive purposes as well as I installed in the mouth and left arm are poisoned senbon and kunai launchers. The cylinder on my right arm is a sort of missile that launches senbon in random directions. The tail is for swatting or stabbing opponents who get too close. Sweet, right?"

"Now I want one or something similar." Naruto replied, slightly jealous. This made Sasori chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, once you've finish your assignments, I'll gladly teach you how to make one."

"Wait did you tell the others about this?" Naruto pointed out as the rest of his family might accidently attack him thinking he was an intruder.

"They already know about it as I showed them two weeks ago while you were on that assignment." He replied, "Anyway I wanted to tell you that Medic wanted to see you before we left." Naruto inwardly groan, ass knowing Medic it would probably him wanting to check his latest body enhancement he did on him.

"Right I'll go see what he wants." He said and he headed over to Medic's area, inside the room it was actually separated into three section as being one of the biggest rooms in the headquarters as it three floors down each floor serving a purpose, the first was obviously the infamy it was complete with several hospital beds, cabinets with numerous bottles of medicine, bandages and other various medical equipment, a desk with two file cabinets on each side and a chair. At the end of the room was an elevator that took goes down to the surgery/torture room where Medic would normally cut Naruto open and operate his patience's and it double as a torture room as Toharu is also an excellent torture when he needs to be but that rarely happens so it's mostly used for operation. The last floor is Toharu's room and laboratory where he conducts his insane experiments, which includes the team new mascot and pet, mutated bread that can kill people which Hinata has named it McMuppit. Personally Naruto himself has never been further then level two as he doesn't want to know what Toharu researches.

Naruto walks in and sees Toharu writing reports on something but he could hear him talking about his experiments…again.

"…More tezting iz require, tezt have zhown da human bone can pozibly-"

"Hey Uncle." Naruto said, this made Medic jump in his seat in shock; he quickly turned around and push his glasses back inplace.

"Naruto, zon't scare me like zat," he said slightly annoyed, "I vas in ze middlze of documenting my research and you know how I hate ven someone disturbs me when I document them."

"I know, I know uncle," Naruto replied as he remember the last time Scout and Deidara interrupted him and made him nearly lose all his work, he shivered as he remembered those screams, "Sasori-nii said that you wanted to see me." Toharu sat there in silence as he thought about it for a moment before remembering he did asked for Naruto's presence.

"Ah yez I zid," he open one of his file cabinets drawers and searched for a file, once he found it he took it out and placed it on the table, "Come closer my little nephew," he then showed Naruto the file, Naruto noticed the file's name was titled 'Stream Overdrive'. "Zo you remember zat experiment that I added a blood parasite into your body two years ago?"

"You mean the one that made every single one of my muscle to tare themselves apart and immediate being but back together over and over, while I was in a bloodlust state and I attacked everyone insight?"

Medic nodded, "Yeah I remember that," before he could continue, his eyes changed from sky blue to red with slits and his whiskers become more animalistic this shows that Kurama has taken control.

" **I'm still working out the damages from that!"** Kurama yelled, it wasn't a secret that the fox hated the doctor for the various experiments and body modification he has done to his surrogate little brother. **"Do you how much damage was done!? I was lucky enough to fix most of the damages. I think Naruto's DNA has been altered from that thing."**

"Ah Kyuubi, zil angry about zat I zee," Medic said, not acknowledging the fox's anger, "In zis is a good zhing zat you are here as zis also involes you az vell," this made both Naruto and Kurama confused by his words, "After ve vere able to rid your body of that parasite, I took a sample of your vlood and run a few test and vat the Kyuubi said is true."

" _ **What does he mean by that?"**_ Kurama thought, Naruto took back control as his eyes and whisker marks reverted back to normal, "Uncle I don't understand? What do you mean he's right?" Medic placed his right hand on his chin and got into a thinking posture.

"Since ze parasite used toyr body az a medium to absorb ozer people's blood in order to feed its cellz, I found traces of ze parasite in zat sample, from vat I could gather, it appears zat the parasite iz altering your cells and DNA in a sub-atomic scale not to changing your entire DNA but just enough to cause a certain mutations." He said as he read his finding.

"Mutations?" Naruto said confused. _**"Mutations eh? No! That can't be!? Don't tell me!?"**_ Kurama thought before he quickly took over again.

" **You don't mean that Naruto has gained a kekkai genkai from that monstrosity!?"** he practically yelled at Medic's face.

" _What!?"_ Naruto yelled from his mind.

"It iz possible, but for now I'm uncertain." Medic then had a serious look, "I know zat you are about to leave but I must ask zat you be careful, I've noted zat ze mutation has recently begun, I suspect it vas due to it now absorbing the Kyuubi's demonic Chakra." He then lean closer to Naruto's face, "Zhere iz a high possibility zat zhis mutation be triggered during your mission, I vill supply you three time ze usually healing gel as precaution. Naruto zis mutation may be a good or it may be a hindrance or worse I am not sure. I'm very sorry Naruto, I didn't mean for zis zo happen, I should have been careful vith zat parasite." Toharu frowned, more like disappointed with himself.

For the past three years that Naruto has known Medic for, despite him consistently operating on him, the various forms of medicine he used the blonde mercenary from replacing his lungs, adding a what he calls a 'Uber Drive' seal on his heart and tear his eyes out to enhance their vision and range before putting them, despite all of these experiment, not once has he ever done it without Naruto's consent much to Kurama's dismay, nor has he ever purposely made an experiment that would most likely kill Naruto, for Toharu this felt like he betrayed that trust Naruto has place on him. Much to his own surprise, Naruto smiles at him, not that ridiculous fake smile he wore during his first year he started living with them, instead it was a true smile, a smile that Naruto made with his real feelings, not something he copied from but his own.

"It's alright Uncle," he said assuring him, "Don't worry about it, besides if something did happen I'm sure Nii-san here," he patted his stomach, "can fix it. If not I'll find a way to bounce back from it."

Medic stared into Naruto's eyes, he could see the determination behind them and knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn't change Naruto's mind, he just sighs. "Very vell Naruto I vill trust your judgment." Naruto smiles and nods.

"Right, well I better get going. Don't want to keep Sasori-nii, Uncle Luang and Soldier waiting. Bye Medic." With that Naruto left the infirmary with the extra gel. After running down the hallway and up the stairs and walked back into the cabin, he sees Sasori who was reading a book on the sofa, he did take note that Hiruko was now wearing a light brown cloak that covered most of its body, Demoman drinking a bottle of sake on a rocking chair in front of the fire place and Soldier who stood beside the door.

"Kitsune! You are late!" Soldier said strictly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry uncle, Medic wanted to see me for a bit." Soldier raised an eyebrow at his answer. Before he could ask, Luang beat him to it.

"What those that bloody doctor what with ya?" Luang drunk-ly stated, "Ya look fine to me lad."

"He just wanted to make a quick check up on my body, that's all, nothing serious or anything." He assured them, he then unsealed his mask from the tattoo on his right arm, just as he was about to put it on, he stopped as he felt a familiar chakra signature or signatures approaching behind him. He turned around and smiled as he saw Hinata and Del in their work clothing except Hinata's mask is clipped on her belt, over the past three years, Hinata has changed her attire from being covered in a full suit of armor to a more flexible style as she now wears a red and black skin-tight bodysuit that showed off her well-developed body, breast plates, shoulder guards, arm guards, a side-skirt, knee pads, shin guards and spike boots like his own but with higher heels. Her mask also change from the demonic mask to one that resemble a gas mask with two breathing filters on each side of face, the visor were shaped to look like demons eyes. Del attire was the same only difference now is that on his shoulders now have the Uzumaki clan spirals.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you forgetting something~?" she said teasingly, this made Del and Sasori chuckle while Soldier and Luang laugh and Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"Kaa-chan~!" Naruto whine, Hinata giggled as she walked over to Naruto and knelled down to his height and position her head near his face.

"Well~? I'm waiting~" she said, Naruto blushed even brighter as he knew what she was waiting for, he could even hear Kurama laughing in his mind.

"But Kaa-chan I'm too old for this." He complained, Hinata then had a faked hurt impression as she held her hands over her chest where her heart is.

"But Naruto-kun, we always do this whenever one of us leave for mission, those this mean you don't love me anymore?" she said as crocodile tears flowed out from her eyes. "Oh Naru-chan how could you not love your loving, caring, and beautiful kaa-chan anymore?" another thing about Hinata is that she can make a very good fake hurt/sad impression that no one besides Del could tell if she's faking or not. This made Naruto go into a little panic as he failed his arms a bit.

"What?! No I love you Kaa-chan and I'll prove it!" he then kissed her cheeks and gave her a hug, Hinata quickly changed to a very happy face as she hugged back. Del held back his laughter as he pretended to cough.

"Aw ain't that just cute?" Del said jokingly, with that Hinata and Naruto let go of each other and she stood up straight. "Pyro we better get going, that Spy wants those supplies as soon as possible."

"Alright Del. Goodbye Naruto-kun, and be good, listen to your uncles and brother." Naruto resist the urge to roll his eyes, Hinata notice this and giggle. She and Del waved goodbye and walked out the cabin.

"Oi lad, are we going or what?" Demoman ask, this made Naruto raise an eyebrow as they exited the cabin.

"What are you taking about?"

"Spy made you the leader of this mission," Soldier replied, "But I shall be the second in command if you can't step up maggot."

"Hey. I can be a leader if I want to!" he glared at Soldier, the older man glared back.

"Is that so? Well then prove it right now."

"I will," Naruto bit his finger and went through a series of hand-signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! [Summoning Jutsu]" he cried as he slammed his right hand on the floor, a sealing circle appeared before a large puff of smoke appeared. The smoke disperse revealing four dark orange wyverns wearing light armor each colored in dark blue, brown, forest green and dark yellow respectively.

"Agnika, Kaizo, Taing, Kiera it good to see you all." Naruto greeted his summons, to which they bowed their heads to him.

"Naruto-sama, how can my siblings and I assist you?" asked Agnika, the dark blue armored wyvern.

"I need you and your sibling to help us travel to Kirigakure, as close as possible if can." Then the brown armored wyvern, Kaizo replied.

"It shouldn't be difficult but it would be slightly easier if we had a sense of an intend destination."

"The Kirigakure graveyard." Naruto answered, this made the four wyverns looked at each other before the dark yellow armored wyvern, Kiera answer.

"Unfortunately that would be a slight problem," Kiera said, being the sole female of the group.

"That would be?" Sasori asked, his puppet exo-suit raising its eyebrow. This made all four wyverns sweat-drop and gave them a sheepish smile.

"We don't know where it is." This made the four humans (Raizer: I guess Sasori is a human in technical sense. Unit/Robin: So…kind of like me then? Raizer: …Sure why not) fall over anime style.

"Yeah I guess that would be a problem," Naruto said as he got back up, he took a quick glance at Soldier and notice the smug grin he had on his face, obviously he knew that he was waiting for his next move. Naruto sighs as he looked down at his deactivate mask in his hands, he places the mask on his head and with a click the eyes and mouth shined, "I understand, instead I would like you to take to the nearby forest and we'll travel to the graveyard from there." He said in his demonic and distorted voice, which did make the wyverns shiver but they quickly compose themselves.

"Yes Naruto-sama." With the three older members, Sasori lean over to Soldier.

"Why did you have to provoke him? You now that he takes things like that as a challenge." The puppeteer whispered to Hamura.

"That was the point," he whispered back, "As a leader once myself i know the difficulties and responsibilities that come with being a leader and I want to see if Naruto has what it takes to succeed." He then quickly glance at Naruto before continuing "Plus I really didn't want to walk there." This made Demoman laugh while Sasori shook his head and chuckle.

-Konoha-

For the past four years since Naruto's kidnapping the village was no longer the same, especially for Hiruzen Sarutobi. Currently the elder kage was in his office sitting on one of the sofas while reading an orange book, he was finally enjoying some free time as he finally figured out the secret to beating his mortal nemesis…paperwork. That method was Kage Bushin No Jutsu [Shadow clone Jutsu] as several clones of himself were filling in some paperwork. He stopped reading his favorite literature and looked out the window and thought back to what happen in a meeting that changed him forever.

 _{Flashback-4 years ago, October 10, six hours after Naruto was taken by Notorious Nine-}_

Hiruzen was not in a good mood, for starts he just finished his discussion with Dolphin and his team about his action, adding the fact that a month prior to this the Uchiha were slaughtered by Fugaku's eldest son Itachi, who has fled the village and has been place in the bingo book as S-class rouge ninja and the infinite wisdom of the village council decided to have meeting after they somehow found out that Naruto has been kidnapped. So it was safe to say that he was in a terrible mood, so he asked Dolphin, Sparrow and Neko to accompany him to the meeting room. He stood in front of the meeting hall doors, he could already hear the yelling inside and he groan loudly, the guards station outside noticed the groan their Hokage made and knew things were going to go downhill very fast.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled as he open the doors and entered the room, on his left side were the civilian council that was made up by wealthy merchants and business men that run the civilian side of Konoha and on his right was the Shinobi council that was made up by the clan heads of the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara and Yamanka. At the Kage seat his three elder advisors at beside him. Not wanting to waste time he flared a large amount of K.I that made the whole room quiet and the civilians shivering in fear. He made his way to his seat, as he walked he took his time too not only glare at civilian side, to which the shinobi side had amused smiles but those smiles died quickly as Hiruzen glared at them as well, he knows that several members of their clan had attack his surrogate grandson as well and he also glare at the elders to which he made his ex-teammates Koharu and Homura to flinch in fear while Danzo steadied his breathing. Once he was seated he dispelled his K.I, he quickly ordered the three Anbu to stand behind him and spoke.

"Now that everyone has settled down, I hereby officially start this meeting," he spoke in a tone with such authority that his ex-teammates and rival have not heard in a long time, "The topic of this meeting, the kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki." And just like that the civilian council burst out in cries of anger and hatred on the topic.

"That brat got what's was coming to him!"

"If we are lucky they might have killed him for us."

"Finally that thing will no longer plague our village with its evil taint."

"I say we should celebrate this joyous day as the Demon brat is f-" the councilmen that spoke didn't finish his statement as a kunai slit his throat, causing blood to gush out from the wound stained his expensive kimono and the civilian's beside him as he choked on his blood before quickly dying. What shocked everyone was the one who threw it, as all eyes were on Hiruzen as his left arm was still stretched outwards. Everyone took a few seconds to digest on what had just accord before another civilian council member stood up from his seat.

"Hokage-sama why did you kill him!? He was an honorable council member!" he shrieked, this was meet by the coldest glare Hiruzen ever gave towards anyone.

"Are you question my authority on how I should act when a law I place was broken, _Civilian_?" he said the word 'civilian' with such venom that makes poison vipers jealous. In a blink of an eye Hiruzen shushin behind the man and grabbed him by the head and started gripping it tightly, "Tell when was it that I should listen to your demands when you have yet to properly listen to mine?" his grip slowly grew tighter as the man started to whimper in pain.

"Y-you c-can't d-do this." The man said as he tried to endure the pain but failed as Hiruzen applied more pressure.

"And why can't I?" he asked.

"Because we run this village!" he exclaimed, clearly the pain was getting to him as he just spoke "The Hokage is nothing more than a glorified title, you have no real power as we run the village as its true leaders!" as those words left his mouth the entire room drop below freezing point, Hiruzen's kage hat covered his most of his face as he lowered his head. Every single person, including the Anbu hidden there started shivering at the coldness, they except the councilmen that Hiruzen was still holding by the head, slowly turned towards the elder kage and saw a dark aura manifest around him as he lifted revealing his face and only one word perfectly describe the raw emotion on it, rage just pure violent rage.

"Is that so?" Hiruzen as his grip tighten even harder, the man screamed in pain as everyone saw that Hiruzen's fingers were digging into the man's head as blood stared trailing out under his fingers, "The Hokage is just a tittle now is it?" without warning he slammed the man's head on the table violently.

"Now, that I've got everyone's undivided attention I'm going to make one thing clear," he lifted the man head before slamming it again, this time even harder, "this village is a shinobi village," he repeated his actions again, "meaning that this is a military village," and again, the man's forehead started to bleed, "meaning that this a dictatorship not a democracy," and again he repeats his actions, "meaning you all listen to me," and again, "As I am the Hokage," and again, "and I'll make one thing clear," and again, "what I say goes," and again, "my judgment is final," and again, "meaning that," and again "MY WORD IS LAW!" he slammed the man on last time with so much force that the table broke apart, the councilmen lay above a pile of broken wood with his head bleeding large amount of blood and somehow he was still alive and unconscious.

"Anbu!" he yelled as the Anbu in the room got out from their state of shock and quickly appeared in front of their kage.

"Sir!" they cried as they kneeled before him. Hiruzen spat at the councilmen before pointing at him as he was a disgusting pig.

"That this piece of trash out of my sight. Give him to Ibiki and tell to see what he can get from him, tell him I want to know everything." He stated.

"Hai Hokage –sama." And like that they grabbed the unconscious man as vanished in a shunshin. Hiruzen made his way back to his seat, as he walk back he took the time to glance at both sides of the council, the civilian side were scared out of their mind as now they realized that the once kind grandfather they could push around was gone, the shinobi side were impress by his declaration but also became quite fearful as they are now reminded why he was elected as Hokage, he is after all the 'Professor' and God of Shinobi after all. As Hiruzen returned to his seat, Homura decided to speak.

"Hiru-"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, I don't care if I owe you for saving my life in the Second and Third Shinobi war, I don't care if you were my rival and I don't care if we were teammates, I am the Hokage and you will treat me with the proper respect that I deserve. Is that clear advisor Homura?" Hiruzen glared, he then glared at his other advisors, "The same can be said for the both of you Advisor Koharu, Advisor Danzo." to his slight surprise, but he didn't show it, Koharu and Homura smiled at him.

"Hai Hokage-sama." They said, though he noticed that Koharu and Homura had more cheerful tone and Danzo had a slight annoyed tone as if he had ruined something for him which would explain the Root ninja earlier. Hiruzen nodded, he then face the entirety of the council with his ice cold glare.

"And if I find out that one of you, clan head or not, are responsible for Naruto-kun kidnapping, or even if a member of your clan is responsible for it, then pray," his glare intensify that made everyone, even Hiashi pale and flinch in fear, "pray to kami-sama above that you better die quickly, as I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully as possible with my bare hands and no law will save you."

 _{Flashback ends}_

Since then Hiruzen was able to take back most of the power the civilian council had taken when he retook his seat as Hokage and since then no one has ever tried to push him around, even Danzo reduced his attempts to take control of some aspects of Konoha. Also Hiruzen enforced his law regarding Naruto and the Kyuubi as in the past 4 years, as 107 people have already been executed for violating his law. He also changed the academy curriculum as he found out that the civilians decided to remove several key facts like the Uzumaki clan and important survival skills in order for their children to pass. He corrected this flaw and added back those lessons.

He was then surprise that his former teammates were actually glad that he was taking charge like he used to as it turns out they intend to find a way to reignite his Will of Fire to what it was as they felt that the civilians were causing more harm than good for their village as most of their decisions mostly involved with them getting richer and their Shinobi getting weaker, that and the fact they wanted to also help find Naruto as well as they too saw the blonde boy as their own surrogate grandson as they too spent some time with him.

Hiruzen was sadden when he found out that no one was involve or even orcastrated Naruto's kidnapping, he was almost sure it was Danzo but it turns out it wasn't him…this time at least. This made him feel weak as he couldn't save him and made it his new resolve to get stronger in order to find him. As now he would have a sparring match with his Anbu at least once a week in order to get back in shape. Speaking of Anbu he had forced Inu to resign when he revealed Naruto's heritage to the Anbu, Jonin and Chunin forces, he could still remember it like it was yesterday.

 _{Flashback-3 days after Naruto was taken by Notorious Nine-}_

Hirusen stood in front of all of his current Anbu, Jonin and Chunin shinobi, some he recognize as Minato's old bodyguards which were Genma and Aoba, his own son Asuma beside him was his secret girlfriend Kurenai, Dolphin and his full team present as they have seven member himself included, those member were Sparrow, Neko, Piranha, Owl, the last two member didn't wear animal base mask as instead their mask were blank except for the kanji of 'left' and 'right' respectively, Anbu commander Dragon, Maito Gai, Ibiki the head IT, his collogue Anko, her friend Hana Inazuka, the eternal gate guard Kotesu and Izumo, the Tatoba Trio and the clan heads were present as well as they were all Jonin with the exception of Tsume who was only a Special Jonin, he did spy Inu in the back but paid little attention to him.

"Now that everyone is here, I shall begin this assembly." Hiruzen addressed to everyone in the room, "As you all know, three days ago Naruto Uzumaki was kidnaped and taken away from the village. As such I am ordering everyone in this room to keep their eyes and ears open for any and every possible lead of his whereabouts. Consider this an ongoing S-class mission for everyone present here." This cause every to mummer to one another, not sure why they were being asked to do this, then on Chunin, who hated Naruto for holding the Kyuubi spoke up.

"Why should we even look for the demon, I s-Argh!" he was gut off when Dolphin appeared behind him and stabbed him through the heart with his tanno.

"For violating the Lord Sandaime law, you are to be executed." He said coldly as he pushed the dead former Chunin off his blade.

"Thank you Dolphin. As you all are probably wondering why I ask for this mission, what I am about to tell you all is a triple-S ranked secret that if revealed is punishable by death," he said in such a serious tone, that everyone even Ibiki couldn't help but flinch in fear, they quickly forgot the dead Chunin that Dolphin just killed and paid close attention to him, "Naruto Uzumaki isn't just the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but also the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze 'The Yellow Flash' and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze 'the Red Hot Habenero' and the princess of the Whirlpool nation, this information was kept a secret in order to protect him from Iwa who may take revenge on Naruto. He wanted his son to be seen as a hero and loved, unfortunately it didn't happen." To this information shocked everyone especially Inu. For the clan heads they were shock but quickly overcome with shame and guilt as they knew both of Naruto's parent well and they did nothing to help him hell Tsume herself once joined the 'fox hunt' once to prove to her elders that she has what it takes to be the clan head, knowing now that she deliberately attacked her best friends pup she felt like killing herself at the amount of shame and betrayal she felt. Shukaku knew that Naruto was Minato's son but he still didn't do anything to help him which made him feel twice as guilty for not stepping up.

"Make no mistake, I know that many of you have attacked Naruto-kun in the past," to which he gave everyone his now infamous ice cold glare, "but I'm willing to look past it but it will not go unpunished," this made every sweat a bit in fear of what punishment he was going to give, Hiruzen the pulled out a scroll from his robe and showed it in front of everyone, "In this scroll are the names of every single active shinobi here that participated in the 'Fox hunt' I will announce their names and they are to return their vest to me as they are to be demoted a rank and be given one third of their pay of missions for the next two years." He stated to which shocked everyone as he ignored their pleads and started announcing names, several Chunin's and Jonins tried to rebuke Hiruzen's order but were quickly subdued by the Anbu's in the room, the names that took everyone by surprise were Tsume Inazuka and Kakashi Hatake, Tsume with great shame place her vest on the large pile of Jonin and Chunin vest that formed in front of Hiruzen. Once he was done around 79% of the Jonin and Chunin in the room were demoted to Chunin and Genin.

"So this is what my village has become?" he said in a disapproving tone, "Disappointing, I thought that all of you had the Will of Fire Hirashima Senju, my sensei held in such high regards, clearly I was wrong, I also declare that those who are demoted today are forbidden to take promotion exams for two years as well. With that this meeting is abjured, leave with the shame you have brought upon yourselves." Hiruzen said as he left, not once taking a glance at his shinobi.

 _{Flashback ends}_

He remember all the looks of shame those that were demoted that day had, their comrades couldn't help but feel disgusted that the people they worked with for so long would attack an innocent child for such an idiotic reason, sure they lost family and friends that they but they knew better than to place the blame on child. Hiruzen also remembered when Kakashi burst into the office and ask no demanded him permission to lead a search team to search the entirety of the Fire country for Naruto, he kept spewing out 'wanting to make amends' and 'he need to repay sensei' nonsense, Hiruzen said no and he remembered exactly what he said to the silver hair Chunin.

"You had your chance Hatake but your rage blinded you. What was that nindo you have adopted again? Oh yes, it was 'those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash' well congratulations Kakashi your worse than trash."

Hiruzen even forced Kakashi to come to meeting early as he forbid Kakashi to visit the Memorial Stone, he enforced this by having the Totoba Trio to patrol the memorial to ensure Kakashi doesn't get even a step into the area. That was two years ago as now Kakashi, Tsume and many of others that were demoted finally re-earned their rank but Hiruzen refuse to fully acknowledge them as true shinobi and didn't fully trusted them. He also heard that Tsume's own daughter, Hana lost a lot of respect and trust from her. He sighs as he remember when he told Jiraya that Naruto was taken, the Toad Sage nearly went on a rampage as he learn that his godson was taken, the same could be said for Tsunade when she learnt that Naruto, her godson, the same one who said to have died all those years ago was alive but kidnapped and taken to who knows where clearly piss off the two sanin, luckily he was able to calm them down enough for them to listen to reason, when he meant calm down, he really meant beating the shit out of them.

"Thinking about the past again sensei?" Hiruzen snapped back to the present as he sees Tsunade walk in with a file in her hands, "I guess it true, with age the mind wanders too much."

"Ah Tsunade-chan, I didn't hear you come in."

"I knocked the door several times, you didn't answer so I let myself in. just her to deliver my report on the very first new batch of Medical nins." Tsunde decided to stay in Konoha and help reform her grandfather's village to what is was, thus Hiruzen allowed her to start her new Medic nin program to train new medic nins.

"It just like you said, I was just thinking about the past." He sighs tiredly; Tsunade noticed and frowns a bit.

"Still thinking about him?" Hiruzen nodded sadly.

"I've made many mistakes in my life Tsunade, but the ones I made with Naruto are probably the worse. I wish I had the drive I have now maybe it would have made things different." He then thought sadly to himself _'And maybe he would have seen me as an actual grandfather to him.'_ Hiruzen knew that Naruto never saw him as a 'grandfather' figure as he would have wanted and notice that he would be cautious whenever he was near him even when they went out to eat ramen together, he kept telling himself that it wasn't true but in truth he just didn't want to face reality.

"Don't lose hope sensei, I'm sure he's out there, somewhere," she said as she placed the file, "We'll find him, I'm sure of it and we'll fix our mistakes and maybe he'll see us as family. Jiraya-kun sent me a letter; it wrote that he got a new lead and plan on investigating it." Hiruzen nodded.

"Alright, let's hope this one will bring us closer to finding him." Tsunade nodded.

"Well I should get going, I left Shizune and Mito-chan alone long enough," As shocking it was for Hiruzen when he first found out that Jiraya and Tsunade were finally a couple, which took about damn time as he knew the secretly liked each other and just covered it up with their antics but what shocked him even more was that they had a daughter together which may have been his fault as when he sent Enma to give her a letter explaining that Naruto was taken, the monkey king may have accidently arrived just as his students we in the middle of having…you know, sex. That was four years and two months ago.

"Very well. Tell her I said hello." Tsunade nodded and left his office, through the door unlike his other student. He looked out the window once more before sighing. "I hope you are safe, Naruto-kun."

{Outskirts of Kirigakure-20 hours later}

After flying for nearly twenty hours, including the time they took to rest, they landed in the nearby forest, the four wyverns perched on some tree branches. Naruto looked up and noticed that it was already night, he silently cursed as how long it took them to arrive. He turned to Demoman who just got off Taing.

"We should have arrived her a lot sooner than this," Agnika bowed his head in apologetic manner.

"Forgive us Na-I mean Kitsune-sama for taking this long." Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah, it wasn't you or your sibling fault Agnika, I blame you Uncle Luang for this."

"What did I do~?" he said drunk as he took another sip of sake from his bottle.

"If you had stopped swaying around and falling of Taing back, we wouldn't have to stop and pick you back up."

"Oi lad watch wher ye ssend those accusation." He said surly before dropping on the branch like a sack of potatoes and snoring could be heard.

"Oh my f*^ ing god." Naruto muttered as he face-palm his mask. He turned to Sasori, "Sasori-nii would you mind carrying him until we get there."

"Sure." Sasori said, he leapt off Kiera and landed beside Luang and wrapped his scorpion tail around the sleeping bomber waist and lifted him off the ground.

"Thanks for the lift guys." Naruto address the four wyverns, "You guys can go now."

"Very well, Kitsune-sama." Agnika said, with that the four wyverns disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Naruto said as he slapped his right hand on the tree branch, a much smaller cloud of smoke was formed before it dispersed revealing a small red fox with two tails and a stump of a third. "Hey Kikiyouna."

"Nii-sama, you summoned me, you summoned me." Kikiyouna exclaimed happily, behind his mask he smiled at the child like personality Kurama's daughter has, ever since he meet her 3 years ago when he signed the Kitsune scroll, she always saw him as an elder brother, the idea was enforced even further when Amaterasu started calling him son.

"Yes I did. Kiki-chan, I need your help on a job I'm on right now." The young vixen waged her tails in excitement and happily nodded, "I need you help us find the Kirigakure graveyard, specifically recently dug graves."

"Okie dokie." She then started sniffing the air; she turned her head to the left then to the right, her tails then perked up as she turned to the right, "I smell something, no someone." This made Naruto, Soldier and Sasori raise an eyebrow, who would possibly be all the way out here? They know that Kirin in don't patrol this area. Before they could say anything, Kikiyouna dashed off in the direction of the sent.

"Oi Kiki! Dammit!" Naruto cursed, he turned to Soldier and Sasori, "We've got to go after her, if it could be a possible threat; best eliminate it now before it tries to bite us in the ass later."

"That's a good call Kitsune." Soldier commented.

"As long as I get those corpses, I don't care." Sasori answered. Demoman just kept snoring.

"Sasori-nii, best put a silencing seal on Demoman so he won't f^%^ it up for us with his snoring." Naruto said, to which the puppet master nodded, from underneath the cloak he wore Sasori's real arm shot out from the collar and place a seal on Luang's back before retracting back in the cloak.

"Okay let's move ladies!" Soldier said as they went after Kikiyouna, after jumping across several tree branches they finally caught up with the young vixen, before they could ask her why she stopped, Soldier raised his left arm out silencing them, he then pointed in the direction that Kikiyouna was staring at, limping down the road below them were two individuals, they were both albino's with two red dots on their foreheads, they both had white hair that went down to their shoulders, the only difference between them was that one of them was older around six years older than Naruto and was bleeding from various wounds and the other look roughly a year older then Naruto and look relatively fine and was supporting the older albino.

"Those two are member of the Kaguya clan." Sasori stated, "Those dots on their foreheads are birthmarks of the Kaguya clan, I guess some of the Kaguya's did survive the slaughter."

"Looks like they need help," Soldier said, he turned to Naruto. "What are your orders?" he didn't get a reply, instead he noticed that Naruto's body grew tense, Soldier quickly pieced it together, Naruto must be remembering his time back at Konoha, the abuse he got from the villagers and the two Kaguya's must be reminding him of how he was once. "Kitsune!" he screamed into the masked blonde's ear, this made him turn towards the elder man, "What are your orders, sir?"

For Naruto, he stared at Soldier for exactly three seconds before turning back to the two Kaguya's, seeing such a sight, reminded so much of the times he was beaten, stabbed, poison and humiliated by the villager of _Konoha_ how he hated that word so much how much it reminds him of his worthless old man for damming his life. "We make contact with them, offer help and medical aid after that we'll see from there." The two older members nodded to him and they leapt down, landing in front of the Kaguya pair, the younger one with green eyes raised his left arm and a bone came out from the palm of his hand, he held it as a make-shift sword and pointed the tip at them.

"Who are you? Are you with the Mizukage?" he said in a very monotone voice, he glared at the trio and fox, he didn't notice Demoman as Sasori lowered his tail and was blocking him from sight. Naruto raised his hands up, in a sign of peace.

"Wow hey now, easy up. We're not here to kill you." He then gestured to himself, Soldier, Sasori and Kikiyouna, "Besides do we look like we work for Kiri to you." The younger Kaguya glared at Naruto.

"You could be mercenaries he hired." He said accusingly.

"Kimimaro *cough* that's enough." The older Kaguya said as he cough up more blood, the now identified Kimimaro gave a concern look to the older one.

"Nii-san, don't strain yourself."

"Soldier check his wound; see if our supply of medical lotion can heal him." Soldier nodded and walked closer to the pair, Kimimaro thinking that they were going to attack held his bone blade up again, trying to intimidate Soldier to back down, much to his surprise Soldier didn't.

"Is that supposed to scare me, cupcake?" he said dismissively as he walked closer, Kimimaro had never seen such fearlessness in man before, he swung his blade at him to his and his older brother's shock, Soldier grabbed the blade with his bare hand and yanked out from his grip, he inspected the blade, "The only useful part of this blade it the sharp pointed tip, other than that it's just a club." He said before tossing it aside, he noticed the shock looks on their faces and couldn't help but grin, "What did you think something like that would even touch me? I'm a master swordsman and kenjutsu specialist." He was about to grab the older Kaguya but was stopped when another bone blade nearly punctured his neck.

"I will not let you touch Kabuki-nii." He glared as he swung his blade again at Soldier, to his shock he when Soldier drew his blade and counter his attack at speed he could only hope to achieve.

"Kimimaro that is enough!" Kabuki said, this however caused him to cough up more blood, this cause Kimimaro to forget about Soldier and try to help him, "Kimimaro *cough* please, that's enough. I *cough* believe that they *cough* truly want to help. So plea*cough*se let them."

"Nii-san," he said worryingly, during the assault on Kiri, Kimimaro had just killed his 15th Kiri Anbu and was about to attack another when his older brother Kabuki appeared beside him, he told him that they were losing and their forces were dwindling at a rapid rate, he also said that they could use this chance to finally escape, however things didn't go so well as they were ambush by a group of ten Kiri Anbu who all launched Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu, Kimimaro didn't have time to react but didn't have to when Kabuki pushed him out of the way and took the full blunt of the attacks resulting in his current injuries, "Okay nii-san." He reluctantly let Soldier examine his brother.

"I hate to be a bother but we still need to find the Kiri graveyard." Sasori said getting a little impatient with the delays. Naruto nodded in agreement, but he didn't want to just leave the two siblings here, by the looks of it the older brother won't make it past today and the Kimimaro will end up who knows where. Then an idea popped into his mind.

"Kiki-chan, do you have the scent of the Kaguya's?"

"Yep Na-Kitsune-niisan."

"Good, Soldier," the masked blonde said, grabbing the samurai's attention but he was still focusing on Kabuki's injuries, "We'll head off to the graveyard while you tend to Kaguya's. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah," Soldier replied as continued checking Kabuki's wound, "That mean's I don't have to disrespect people's graves."

The duo nodded and headed off with Kikiyouna leading them, as soon as they left Soldier pulled out a small scroll from an apartment he had on his armor, he open the scroll and in a puff of smoke several bottles of Medic's healing lotion that can heal almost physical wounds, he tore off Kabuki's milky white kimono and began to apply the lotion on the various wounds on his chest. Kimimaro watched in amazement as the wound began to close up. But unfortunately it wasn't enough as Kabuki's pale skin grew paler due to the large amount of blood he lost earlier and Soldier didn't have and blood pills with him.

"Kimimaro," Kabuki said weakly, "Come closer otoutou." As he slowly reach out his hand towards him, Kimimaro quickly went to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Kabuki-niisan!" Kimimaro said, his voice showed his worry.

"Kimimaro, my precious otoutou, I ask that *cough* you forgive me." Kabuki said sadly, Kimimaro had a confused look on his face while Soldier had a frown, knowing where this is going.

"Nii-san?"

Kabuki gave him a sad smile, "I wanted *cough* to see you grow but it seems that *cough* it wasn't meant to be *cough*, Kimimaro I am dying."

-Kirigakure graveyard-

"Here, here!" Kikiyouna happily chanted as she pointed with one of her tails at what appears to several recently dug dirt patches, "This is the spot, it has the same scent at those two from earlier."

"Great job Kiki-chan," Naruto said happily "Your sense of smell get better and better. You can go home now as that's all I need for now." The vixen nodded before disappearing in puff of smoke. Naruto then turn to Sasori and called him by his code name, Puppeteer, "Puppeteer, place Demoman down, I'll unseal the shovels." Sasori nodded and placed Demoman's sleeping form on the ground while Naruto unseal three shovels from the storage seal on his left hip, he stab one of the shovels into the ground for Demoman, he grabbed the other two shovel and handed the one in his left hand to Sasori.

"Alright let's start digging." As they both started digging, Sasori took the left side while Naruto took the right. They dug for a few minutes until Naruto's shovel hit something, "Sweet, Hey Puppets I hit something." He called out, soon realized that he dug up a coffin, his metallic mask jaw open wide as if he was smiling, he quickly open the coffin revealing a adult male Kaguya. Behind his mask, Naruto smile broadly as he unseal a storage scroll from his right side of his stomach and sealed the body in it. He got out of his hole and noticed that Sasori has done the same.

"Gah my head," Demoman said as he slowly got up, the silencing seal wore off as he look up and noticed Naruto and Sasori staring at him with blank expression, even if it was hard to tell due to the fact that Naruto is wearing a mask over his face and Sasori's puppet had a mask covering most of its face. "What?"

"Shovel. Dig. Now." Naruto said as he and Sasori went off to dig more graves. The trio dug up as many graves as they could, currently Naruto has 11 Kaguya corpses, along with 6 Yuki clan members corpses he accidently dug up and thought Medic would want to study their blood line as well as he did the same with 7 Hozuki, he did keep two of corpses of each clan for himself, them being a male and female each. Sasori dug 35 corpses in total, 12 Kaguya's, 9 Hozuki's and 14 Yuki's. Demoman only dug up 9 Kaguya's before he decided to call it quits and drink his sake. Just as Naruto was about to dig up another grave, he sensed something, being a sensor type from his mother's side, Hinata/Pyro taught him how to detect different chakra signatures.

"Guys, on guard." He said, this made Sasori and Demoman tense at Naruto's words, Demoman calmly put the cork back on his bottle, hooked it to his belt and took out his launcher. Sasori from inside Hiruko, he grab one of his storage scrolls that contain his battle puppets.

"How far?" asked Sasori, as he shifted Hiruko's cloak a bit. Naruto didn't say anything as he was busy concentrating on the chakra signatures.

"14 total, two appear ahead of the rest, distance 3 feet max, closing in fast. Prolixly 60 seconds until their arrive" He said as he toss away the shovel, "45 seconds," his right hand slowly made its way this sword handle, "30 seconds," his hand inched closer, "15 seconds" Demoman aimed his launcher at the direction, "10,9" Sasori raised his scorpion tail, "8,7,6" Naruto now fully gripping his sword and slowly draw it out, "5,4,3,2,1!" he drew his sword out and got into battle stance, Sasori unsealed six puppets and Demoman release the safety seal on his launcher, all three of them were ready to attack. Just then two figures jump down in front of the group, both appeared to be male as they both wore black shirts, matching dark grey ninja trousers, black ninja sandals, grey re-breather that covers the lower half of their faces, the one on the left had long neat brown hair, a Kiri headband with one horn on it and a metallic clawed gauntlet on his left arm, while the one on the right had long messy brown hair, a Kiri headband with two horns and the same clawed gauntlet like the former but on his right arm. Naruto did noticed that their cloths had a few cuts and bits of blood on them indicating they were just in a fight. Before either side could even utter a word they were soon surrounded by 12 Jonin.

' _Shit!'_ Naruto mentally swore. Then one of the jonin spoke.

"Gozu, Meizu for revolting against the Mizukage you and your allies are to be killed on sight." The Jonin Anbu pulled out a kunai, "Now prepare for your death."

Naruto quickly analyze the situation they were in, clearly the two clawed shinobi were running from them for based on what he heard, attacked the Mizukage for some reason and they just so happen to stumble on them by chance. Seeing that the Anbu would probably won't listen to them and explaining that they aren't with the pair they would still try to arrest them for grave robbing. Seeing no other option, he took a quick glance at Sasori and Demoman and nodded to them, to which they nodded back.

"Hehehehehe," Naruto laughed, this caught the Kiri jonin's off guard, wondering why he was laughing at them, "At first I didn't want any trouble and rob some graves in piece but obviously kami above has decided," he pointed his damaged katana at the Kiri Jonin that spoke earlier, "that I be your executioner." With that he charged at them, Sasori and Demoman following his example.

-Back with Soldier, Kimimaro and Kabuki-

Death

That a word Kimimaro has heard his entire life but never truly understand. He witness the death of his parent by fellow clan members that wanted him to be the ultimate weapon of their clan, he had killed his share of clan members and Kirin nin but to learn that the one person he truly cared about, the one person that thought him what love is, what family truly means, the person that cared for him was dying…it was foreign to him.

"Nii-san?" he said, he sounded like a broken record.

"I'm *cough* sorry but this is the end f-*cough*-or me." He said weakly. He slowly reaches out his right hand towards Kimimaro, who instantly grabbed it.

"Kid, don't strain yourself," Soldier said, "I know a good doctor, we just need to wait for my team to get back, that mask brat is a seal master, he can seal you into a stasis seal until we get to our doctor." Kabuki shook his head.

"No *cough* it won't work. Within the Kaguya clan there was a low chance of a clan member *cough* who would developed a terminal illness, a curse within our clan. This illness is what the older members called 'Inner Destruction' it causes most of our bo-*cough*-dy muscles to diteriate until it causes organ failure eventually leading to death and the one who has it," he slowly turn his head towards Kimimaro, "was you, Otoutou."

Kimimaro for the first time in his entire life, showed the most emotion he had ever expressed, the most being shock. "W-w-what!? B-b-but how? I don't feel sick, weak or any strain on my body."

Kabuki chuckle weakly at his little brother and gave him a warming smile, "That's be-*cough*-cause it transferred most of it to me," he said as his smile faltered a little, this made the younger Kaguya eyes open wide in shock, Soldier had a more confuse look on his face.

"How is that even possible?" he asked. Kabuki gave off a small huff of pride.

"I would have a local *cough* doctor make a blood transplant as the illness is within the victims' blood stream. I would normally do it whenever otoutou was asleep." Kabuki's eyes stared to slowly get heavier as he struggles to keep them open, "My time has come." He stated as his breathing grew slower and slower and his eyelids got lower and lower. Kimimaro quickly put aside the fact that his brother had secretly been replacing his blood with his own and the fact he had a terminal disease and quickly went to his brother's side.

"Nii-san, you can't go, you said you have a goal to achieve!" Kabuki chuckles softly as he slowly raised his hand and patted Kimimaro's head.

"My precious *cough* otoutou, I've already achieve it." He said confusing him, "It was to see you be free *cough* from or clan's clutches." He turn his gaze to Soldier who for the most part remained quite out of respect, "Please *cough* look after my otoutou for me." This caught Soldier off guard, this cause his usual serious expression to loosen as he gave a surprise look, "I can sense it, *cough* your chakra," he said surprising Soldier again, he didn't expect him to be a sensor type, "I sense no *cough* malice from it, please take care of *cough* Kimimaro for me."

Soldier didn't know what to say; he didn't expect this to happen, but thinking about it now and what he and his team have been trough before it wasn't that far fetch that this might happen. He thought that if he taken in Kimimaro in, it may hamper their mission seeing as he would need to take care of the young boy, but his pride and honor as an ex-samurai urged him to accept the dying man request. Against he usual professional opinion he decided to listen to his gut and nodded.

"You have my word." He said. Kabuki smiled as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Thank you…" with his last breath he utter those words as he closed his eyes one final time, his breathing stopped, his hand slides off Kimimaro's head and a small yet peaceful smile remain on his face.

"Nii-san?" Kimimaro said, he shook his brother body, no reaction, "Nii-san? Wake up! Please wake up! Nii-san! NII-SAAAAAAAN!" Kimimaro cried as tears poured out from his eyes as the first time in his life he cried on his bothers chest.

"Kid…" he said, Soldier then tried to place a comforting hand on the young Kaguya's shoulder but quickly pulled back his hand when a bone spike out nearly piercing his hand. Kimimaro turned his head towards Soldier, his eyes filled with blind rage and sadness clearly clouding his mind and he created a pair of bone blades and started to attack. Soldier quickly drew his sword and started to defend himself.

"Looks like I've got no choice," Soldier said, as his and Kimimaro's blade's clashed, "Guess I've got to show some tough love!" he over powered Kimimaro and pushed him away, "Come here, Cupcake!"

-Back with Naruto, Sasori and Luang-

Naruto's blade clashed with one of the jonin's kunai's, both trying to push each other back. For the past 50 minutes Naruto, Sasori, Luang and the twins Gozu and Meizu had been fighting off the jonin's. Luang had switched out his launcher for his broadsword which he called the Eyelander, as when he killed two jonin as a canister exploded between them, Kitsune had ordered him to switch to something that didn't attract any more unwanted attention. As the fighting continued, Sasori had already killed four jonin with three of his battle puppets, one of said puppets was a former Kiri Jonin ironically enough, and his tail when the fourth Jonin tried to attack him from behind but was stabbed in the heart.

"This is getting annoying," he muttered as he quickly overpowered the jonin and kicked him in the stomach with his spikes piercing his stomach. He proceeded to push the bleeding jonin away and sheathed his sword, "but I guess this is a perfect time to test them out." He applied chakra to the seal on his right ab causing a sealing scroll to appear in a cloud of smoke, he pulled the scroll open on the scroll were two sealing circles with the center of both circles were the Kanji of 'Battle'.

"Release!" he said as two cloud of smoke emitted from the scroll, the smoke surround Kitsune's entire body crating a larger smoke cloud.

As the smoke cloud disperse, two figures stood beside Kitsune, the figure on his left side stood around an average adult height, it had a female build to it, its body was clad in dark navy blue chest armor with a dark red, orange and yellow circle at the center of the chest, slightly lighter blue shoulder armor, wrist guards. Front and back skirts and knee guards, the parts that weren't covered by armor were covered in regular navy blue wired mesh. The head was what appeared to a cylinder-ish shape helmet with a yellow wide 'V' shaped visor, a vent like air filter with three white fang shaped pieces over the vent going downwards, colored like the shoulder armor and at the back of the helmet long black hair that reach the waist and back skirt swayed a bit as the wind blew. (Adam: Hello readers, D. 1 isn't here at the moment and he has tasked be to do the explanation for this puppet. He wrote on this script he gave me is that it has the head base and body of Gypsy Danger from Pacific Rim, Also side-note it's his favorite movie as it took over Real Steel number 1 spot, the shoulder armor of Shiden's Mobile Suit from Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Season 2, Another side note, Loves this Gundam Series and took number one from Gundam Build Fighters and Build fighters Try, it also says he can't wait for Build Fighters Divers, the skirt armor is based on Exia from Gundam 00. Edd: *Whistles* now that is what I call a machine. Unit/Robin" I'm way better. Ava: Aww, our bot is jealous. Unit: AM NOT! Adam: guys please stop the reader need to get back to the story)

The figure on his right was the same height but was a male build, this figure wore obsidian black armor with white out lines, comparing armors to the female figure, and this armor was much slimmer and smaller as it consisted of two rectangular shape pieces that are angle slightly outwards on the chest, on the sides of its hips were two containers with four rectangular holes, on the right container a handle of katana covering on of the holes, it had claw like hands, its legs weren't human as they appeared to in the shape of panther legs just slightly bigger, on its shoulders were two small round shields with a red Kitsune's insignia on them . In place of its head was a helmet with a demonic face as it had dark purple eyes, a mouth plate that had four small holes, a grey V-fin with white marking on it and two smaller hors that pointed forward at the center of the V-fin. (Adam: this Puppet is mostly based on Gundam Vidar from Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Season 2 as well due to its devilish appearance, based on what 1 said that devilish appearance part, the shoulder armor is base from the Tallgesse and Tallgese 2 shoulders from Gundam Wing, the legs were an original idea he had. Unit/Robin: I'M STILL BETTER THEN THOSE PILES OF JUNK! Sly: Shit he's going into rage mode, Sonic, Fox help me out. Fox: Oh Crap! Sonic watch out, Wash, Carolina we need some back up! Wash: Already on it!)

"Puppeter-Nii prepare to witness the power of my newest puppets," he said as Chakra strings shut from two of his claw fingertips of both hands, ten from each finger, "Jagujī [Whirlpool Queen]," the chakra strings from Kitsune's left hand attached to the female puppet, causing it's visor to lighten up, " and Dāku rō [Dark Law]." The male's puppets eyes flash purple as well.

Sasori swatted another Jonin away with his tail, he took a quick glance at Naruto's newest puppets, the one he built from scratch, from within Hiruko a grin flash on Sasori's face, "So those are his latest creation," he said with a impressed tone, "Not bad."

Gozu and Meizu had their back against each other as they repelled a jonin each; they were amazed by the skills that Sasori, Kitsune and Demoman have shown. They both have heard of the Sinister Sins as they were considered the best mercenaries team, they also heard their most recent member Kitsune, base from what they got from the Bingo Book, Kitsune is the youngest member and possibly mercenary to date to which people still didn't know and assume based on his height was ten years old at best.

"Damn, that kid already killed two jonin with his sword skills alone, now he's using battle puppets? Man if Suna hears about this their pride for inventing the art going to hurt." Gozu said. His brother Meizu nodded in agreement.

"If the Bingo Book says is true then he really is a jack of all trades. Man you think he's at Aniki's level?" Gozu shook his head.

"Nope, He's good but not Anki's level yet." His replied.

"Oi!" this made the brothers turn around to see Demoman, who placed his hands on both of their shoulders, "Moved it lads!" he then shushin the three of them to to a three branch not too far away.

Gozu and Meizu were slightly dazed from the sudden shushin but quickly recovered and turned their heads towards Demoman.

"Why you do that for?" Gozu asked first.

"And did you just abandon the kid?" Meizu said, as he noticed Sasori shushin beside them.

Demoman waved his hand while his other hand pulled out a bottle of beer…from somewhere (Sonic: Fun fact; Demoman can pulled out beer bottles and sake bottle out of thin air…and no that's not his bloodline, he just can. Fox: that sounds like Deadpool's magic satchel. Jaden: Yeah, man I wish I had that, whenever I'm hungry I can just make a bento of fried shrimp out of thin air whenever I want.) and pulls of the bottle cork. "Nah, we just got de both of ye out of Kitsune way." He took a several chugs from the bottle.

"I want to see how good his puppetry skill has gotten." Sasori said sat beside Demoman, the twin weren't really sure what to say but decided to go along with it as they sat beside Demoman who offered them a bottle of sake each.

Back with Kitsune, the remaining Jonin surrounded him all had kunai's in their hands. Kitsune's masked smile grew wider. "You think those little things will stand a chance against my puppets?" he said with a hint of amusement. "Well then let's test that shall we." He as his four finger twitched, which caused the two puppets to shake before then flew straight at two jonins respectively.

Kitsune raised Jagujī's right arm, with a single tug on the chakra string, a snake sword shout out from Jagujī's right wrist, the snake sword link together to form its blade mode and swung down wards at one of the jonin's who block with one of his kunai's, however he had to use both hands as Jagujī was far stronger than him. But that didn't as another snake sword popped out from Jagujī's left wrist and stabbed the jonin in the stomach, the sword pierced through the Jonin's back and severed his spine. Kitsune made Dāku rō grab it's katana hilt and draw it out and stat to clash with another Jonin who deflected the attacks with his kunai. The two clashed their respective weapons against each other a few times, when an opening presented itself as the Jonin tried to push the katana downwards leaving him open, Kitsune made Dāku rō shot straight for the Jonin's head, its clawed finger digging into the man's skull.

"Let go you, pile of junk!" the jonin said, most of his face was covered by the puppets pal, he then saw ta small cylinder hatched on the palm open, "What the he-AGH!" he scream as suddenly he heard a high-pitch wheezing sound then the last thing he saw a small drill shot out from the hole. From the four remaining Jonin side, they took a step back in fear as they saw their comrade that Dāku rō was holding drop his kunai and started wailing his arms around and scream before a drill suddenly pierce through the back of his head and his arms went limp. The drill slowly stopped spinning and was covered in blood and pieces of flesh before it retracted back, Dāku rō then threw the dead jonin to the side and Jagujī appeared beside it, both puppets had blood of their comrades on their faces and body, the visor and eyes shining as both puppet slowly turned their heads toward them. Kitsune then appeared behind his puppets, his mask now shining brightly and the metal jaws open wider making his smile wider.

"Now," he said as he twitched his finger making the two puppets shake rapidly before going inott a battle stance, "whose next?"

-With Soldier and Kimimaro-

Soldier for his part didn't fight to his the best of his abilities, as he side step another swing from Kimimaro, the last Kaguya mind consume by grief and range made his attack very predictable as Soldier only parried, block or dodge his attacks, he did cut the young boy several time but they were not fatal wounds and not vital areas but he did have some difficulty when he tried to cut the bones as his blade couldn't scratch them with the amount of force he put in his swing, which wasn't much. In fact he hand knocked several bone blades out from Kimimaro's grip but the albino kept growing new ones, and the fact he also launched several bone lances from his body at him didn't make dodging any easier but he managed to evade them. Their blades clashed once more, Soldier was getting very tired of this rinse and repeat action.

"Okay that it," he said as he knock Kimimaro's sword out of his hands once again, before he could even make another, Soldier punched him with a strong right hook causing the albino to fall and land on his ass. Before he could even properly register the fact that he felt pain for the first time, Soldier immediately tackle him to the ground and pin him there, he then proceeded to punch Kimimaro's face repeatedly. Kimimaro finally getting over his initial shock quickly found the strength to kick Soldier off him and roll away from the older man who landed on his ass.

"So you done yet?" Soldeir asked, as he got up and wiped off the dust on his armor, "Cause if you're not, then I'm more than happy to beat it out of you sweetheart."

"Why?" Kimimaro said, "Why do you care? You know nothing of how I feel! To feel absolutely useless. You know nothing of losing someone who was precious to me!"

"You're right," Soldier replied, he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't what's it like losing a brother."

"Then y-" Kimimaro was cut off immediately by Soldier as he continued.

"But I do know what it like is to lose someone who were close to me. I lost my wife and daughter, my four year old daughter and I couldn't do anything to save them," he smiled sadly as he remembers them, "They were practically my whole world and I was robbed of them."

"How," he asked, he slowly tried to stand up, his legs shook due to the pain, "How did you move on? Did you simply forget about them? Is that it! You discarded them like yesterday's trash!?"

Just as those words left Kimimaro's mouth, he was immediately blasted with tremendous amounts of KI from Soldier, his legs shook furiously as if he was in the middle of an earthquake, it became harder for him to breath as if his lung were constrain and his arms wouldn't stop shaking no matter how much he tried to stop them.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I FORGOTEN THEM!" Soldier yelled, in his usual loud voice but Kimimaro could feel the anger radiating from the tone of his voice. "NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT I DON'T MISS THEM, I WOULD GLADLY FORFIETE MY OWN LIFE JUST TO SEE THEM AGAIN!"

Soldier KI slowly subsided, much to Kimimaro's relief and he dropped down to his knee, Soldier steadied his breathing, he closed his eyes and sigh heavily, he then open than and stared at Kimimaro, he then walked towards the down albino.

"Listen kid," he said as he placed his right hand on Kimimaro's shoulder, "You're still young and got a whole life ahead of you, your brother wanted what was best for you and was more than willing to do anything to get you there."

"Then what?" he asked, Soldier raised an eyebrow, "What am I supposed to do now? What is my reason to live?"

"Don't know," Soldier said as he stood up, "That's something a person finds on their own, but since your brother made me your new guardian, you're just going to have to find it while being stuck with me, well until till you're old enough to look after yourself." Soldier then turned his head to the left, Kimimaro noticed this and turn his head towards what Soldier was facing, Kabuki's body, more specifically he was looking at the smile on his brother's face, "But I do know one thing you can do with your life."

"And what would that be?" he asked not looking away from his brother. Soldier smiled softly and placed his hands on his hip.

"Keep living, don't let his effort go to waste. Keep his memory alive by staying alive." Soldier said. Kimimaro continued to stare at his brother, his hands on his knees, he tightly grip his dirtied kimono, tears slowly slide down his cheeks, he gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to cry.

"Hai. Nii-san, I'll live on and I won't let your sacrifice go to waste." Soldier nodded in approval.

"Okay, let's seal his body so we can take it somewhere nicer to bury him."

"Hai... Tou-sama."

"…I'm sorry, what?"

-Back with Naruto-

"Is this Kiri's best has to offer~?" Naruto said teasingly as his puppets fought the four remaining jonins, two were facing Jagujī, both jonin tried to push back its snake swords, the other two jonins fought Dāku rō, who was zipping around the pair, slashing its katana at them.

"I'm disappointed." He then shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, it can't be help since the whole civil war thing and all, I guess Kiri standards got lower."

"How dare you mock Kiri strength!" yelled one of the jonin's, a female jonin, that was fighting Jagujī, under his mask, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so? Then let me bring you back down to reality." He twitched his finger sending a command to the two puppets which caused their eyes and visor to flash. Jagujī ended the power struggle with the two jonins it fought, it then kick the female jonin in the stomach and sent her back a few meters away. Jagujī then grabbed the male jonin head with both of its hands and brought the man's head closer to its face.

"Let go!" the jonin cried as he tried to prey Jagujī's hands off, then the vents on Jagujī helmet sprayed a blast white gas at the man's face. The jonin then screamed out in pain as the skin on his face stared to melt, his fingers also started to melt as his hands were caught in the gas. Bit by bit, his flesh dripped down as it were water, his eyes also stared to melt as they dripped out from his eye sockets, his hands dropped to his sides or what's left of them as pieces started to dropped off and fell to the ground.

Dāku rō appeared behind the second female jonin, it grab her left arm with is free hand and tossed her at the other female jonin from earlier, who just stood back up, causing them to fall to the floor. Dāku rō then zipped around the last male jonin. It circle him as a rapid pace, in fact it started to create a small vortex as the jonin couldn't keep up with it as it kept moving at speed so face that it would make the current Raikage be a little impress, just then a smog of purple gas started to engulf him.

"Wh-what is this!?" he cried, he then stared to cough as he inhale the gas, Kitsune smile grew wider as he watched on as suddenly he heard the man started coughing violently, the two remaining jonin watched on helplessly as their comrade cough as he tried to get away from the smog, they saw that his skin stared to have black rash appearing on various parts of his visible, his eye become bloodshot red and blood tears poured out from them. Dāku rō stopped ita little votex and stood behind the smog that slowly dispersed, some of the smog coming out from the holes on its face. The Jonin quickly ran out from the smog, his skin now pale with black rashes and blood following out from his nose and ears, he cough harshly as blood came out from his mouth.

"H-h-help!" He cried out as he tried reaching his right hand out to the remaining pair before dropping to his knees and lost his will to, live and died.

Kitsune twitched his fingers this caused Dāku rō and Jagujī to shake a bit before they lept into the air and landed by their master's side. Kitsune turned his his attention to the two remain jonin, who were shaking in fear, he stretched his left hand outwards and bend in a 90 angle, his index and middle fingers were in relaxed v shaped while his thumb and two remaining finger postured that made it look like he was holding a gun (Raizer: basically how he Lee posture when using the drunken fist), his right hand was was position beside his wait and in the universal 'come at me' posture, his left leg was a bit further in front of his right leg, Jagujī was behind Kitsune with its arms stretched side was with the snake blades drawn on both arms, Dāku rō was in front of Kitsune, its left leg was stredhec to the side as it lean to the right, it right knee kneeling a bit, its right hand on top of it and its left hand held out its katana forward (Raizer: incase you don't noticed, its Kamen Rider Drive signature pose before he goes into battle. Sly: Wait, I thought that his signature pose was the one were his left hand was holding his right wrist. Raizer: No that one were he says "I'm going at top gear. You're coming along for the ride." Adam: Cool! Sho: I kind of like that series. Kaito: Love all Kamen rider series in general; My Masked Heroes were base of them and my s- Raizer: Shhh that supposed to be a secret.) All three of their eyes/visor glowed in their respective color.

"Well then ladies," Kitsune said as ten chakra stings shot from all his finger, the ones on his right hand attached to Dāku rō, and the ones on the left hand attached to Jagujī, "Care to prove yourselves wrong?"

The duo shivered in fear, they just witness the remainder of their squad being slaughtered by the two battle puppets, and that was just Kitsune using two fingers to control them each, with five, they stood no chance. It was a fight or flight situation, the choice was obvious as they turned around and tried shushin away but stopped when Kitsune shushin between then and wrapped his arms around their necks.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he said, before either female could reply, Jagujī's snake sword stabed the jonin on the left in the back, piercing her straight through the heart, the same thing happen to the jonin on the right as Dāku rō pierce her heart with its katana. The two jonins could do before they expire was turned to each other.

"S-s-sis-t-ter…" was all they could mutter before they arms dropped to their sides, their head hung down and the light from their eyes faded. Kitsune now noticing that the two jonin looked exactly like each other.

"Huh, well what'da ya know, they were twins," he said, an idea form in his head, he pulled his shirt up and applied chakra to a storage seal on his right hip, in a puff of smoke, a storage scroll appeared, he took of his right gauntlet and cut his thumb with the sharp teeth of his mask and wrote the kanji for 'Twins' on the empty scroll and in another puff of smoke, the two jonin corpses were sealed into the scroll which he seal back into his hip seal.

With all of their attackers dead, Sasori, Demoman, Gozu and Meizu shunshin back down, Naruto turned his head towards his Aniki and uncle, Sasori gave him an eye smile while Luang gave him two thumbs up and a stupid drunk grin. Kitsune nodded in appreciation and sealed his puppets back into their scroll.

"That was a most wonderful display of art Kitsune." Puppeteer said as he used his tail to wipe away the tears of joy off his puppet's face. (Raizer: Don't ask about this, it just happens. Muttski: Weird. Lauranze: Robin criesss azzzz vel but no one quessstion it. Robin/Unit: I'm Special. Ava: God dammit Rob, we get it you're jealous but give it a rest already. Robin/Unit: NEVER! Delia: Yeah! *her GHOSTDRIVER in a replica body of Unit waving two flags, one had 'Robin' on it and the other had a heart* Raizer: Hey you aren't supposed to use that prop body!) "You have the 'Puppeteer's Rite of Passage', I'm so happy for you." You could just hear the smile as he spoke.

' _Take that Deidara-baka! He achieved my art first!'_ he cheered happily in his mind.

-Meanwhile at Sinister Sin base-

Deidara had finally wash away the pink hair dye off his hair, after beating scout to a bloody pulp, he was currently clad in a white towel that was wrapped around his waist and another one wrapped around his head. He was sitting down on his sofa, when suddenly stood.

"Why do I have this strange feeling that Sasori beat me at something un?" he shrugged his shoulder and sat back down and reminded himself to scream his best friend/rival name out in anger later.

-Back with the main group-

"Thanks aniki." Kitsune said, he then turned his attention towards Gozu and Meizu, "You two cost us time and nearly jeopardize our job," the brothers stiffen as they both felt a small amount of K.I coming from Kitsune, "Not only did you drag us into your problem but made us fight your battle, granted that you did fight with us but it still dosen't change the fact that this wasn't originally our problem,"

' _Shit, we are so screwed!/ We stand no chance against all three of them at once!'_ they thought repectively, however they didn't expect the sudden dispersion of K.I.

Kitsune sighs, "But you did give me a chance to test out my newest puppets so I guess we'll let it slide for now," this made them let go of the breath they didn't realize that they were holding, "but!" this grabbed their attention, "you both owe us a favor, we'll cash it in at any time, and don't bother hiding, we'll just find you."

As he finished, Kitsune nodded his head at Puppeteer and Demoman, who both nodded back, before they shunshin away, leaving the brother there.

"Remember, you owe us. Bwhahahahahaha!" Kitsune's voice echoed around the area. The two brotehrs stood there, digesting at what just happen, they turned their heads towards each other, not saying a word to one another before they shunshin away.

It didn't the trio that long to find Soldier as Kitsune was able to pinpoint his chakra signature, he also picked up the younger Kaguya's signature but not the older one, which he came into a conclusion that with the wounds he had earlier, that the older one died. They landed a feet away from the pair, they saw Soldier and the younger Kaguya kneeling down with the hand clapped together doing a small prayer.

"Oi lads, we're back!" Demoman yelled, this caught the duo's attention as the finished their prayer and stood up.

"I see the older one didn't make it." Sasori said, he turned to Kimimaro "you have our condolences."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Kitsune asked. This made Soldier chukle nervously, he shifted his feet uncomfortably, his postured then did a motion as if he said 'f #! It' as he straighten himself.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT EXACTLY WE ARE GOING TO DO!" Soldier then placed his hand on Kimimaro's shoulder, "WE ARE GOING TO TAKE MMY NEW SON ALONG WITH US, WE WILL TRAIN HIM AND WE WILL MAKE HIM A PART OF OUR MERCENARY TEAM."

"Alright, let's get out he-wait what?" Kitsune said as he registered what the older man said.

"I'M ADOPTING KIMIMARO AS MY NEW SON AND THIS WILL BE CONSIDERED ON THE JOB-TRAINING, IT THAT A PROBLEEM MAGGOT?" Soldier asked clearly asserting his authority.

"Well, this is unexpected." Sasori said, as he took the scrolls that contain the corpses for Medic, "I'll be heading out now, good luck with your mission." He said as he shunshin away from the group, heding back to their base.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya Washido, I shall now be under your care, I will try not to be a burden." Kimimro said as he bowed.

"I-but-what ah never mind sure whatever, let's just get out of here." Kitsune just decided to not care about this. Demoman just laughed as he welcomed Kimimaro.

"I hope this won't be a thing during this mission."

" **Kit you just jinx it."**

' _Oh shut it Nii-san.'_

Naruto pulled out one of his Hirashin markers and threw it as far as he could, he grabbed Demoman and Soldiers arms, Soldier grabbed Kimimaro and they vanished in an orange and red flash.

* * *

 **Raizer: and now welcoming to our family, Kitsune Naruto or or Kitsune whicher you prefer.**

 **Kitsune: Sup everyone glad to be here.**

 **Fox: welcome abord Naruto.**

 **Sonic: nice to have ya.**

 **Sly: Let's get along.**

 **Kitsune: Sure.**

 **Razier: Now here a little sneak peak on the next chapter. It will revole on Demoman's past.**


End file.
